Royalty
by VannuroRB
Summary: Atemu was the pharaoh of Egypt, and Yami was a prince who needed help. Though they seem an incompatible pair, they manage to see through their shells and learn about each other and grow closer. Monarchshipping, yaoi, stuff. Slight hint of puzzleshipping.
1. Pharaoh Atemu

Diao: 'Why were you eager to start this one?'

Me: Rolls eyes.

Diao: 'Is it because of the lemons you plan on writing?'

Me: Rolls eyes the other way.

Diao: 'I bet it is'.

Agil: 'We hope you enjoy our new story!'

Me: 'I'll try and make it good! Honestly honest!'

Chapter 1-Pharaoh Atemu

The Egyptian sun rose over another day, warming up the sands of the desert and waking the people in the town for another busy day-at least most of the people. Atemu was still asleep in his bed, letting the sun pour into his room and warm him up even more, making his sleep more comfortable.

Atemu was an eighteen year old pharaoh, and though by now he should've been awake to start the day, he was happier in his bed. But then it came to an end with a loud bag, Atemu groaned and pulled his covers over himself as Seth-his priest-stood glaring at the door.

'Pharaoh, you should be up by now' Seth scolded.

Another groan from Atemu 'I'm too exhausted' He mumbled.

'I'm sure that'll pass as the day goes on. We need you my pharaoh'.

Atemu finally sighed and sat up in his bed, running his hand through his hair and nodding 'Yes, yes, alright' Atemu stretched his arms and gave a yawn 'Give me a minute to change'.

'Very well' Seth then shut the doors behind him.

Atemu gave a heavy sigh as he pushed himself out of his bed and walked over to the balcony and looked out across the city he ruled, he smiled when he could see that everything was in order and went back inside to get changed and face the day.

* * *

After getting changed in his short tunic and dark violet cape, he quickly hurried down the corridor and started his duties. Though Seth was merely his priest and he was the pharaoh, the priest was like a mother to him and would scold the pharaoh for any mistakes or lateness he made. Though Atemu-on occasions-played with that and deliberately annoyed Seth, but not the recent days as it was Seth's turn to annoy the pharaoh with one subject.

After Atemu finished his duties, he gave a sigh and stood up from his gold throne and was about to leave before Seth caught him once again.

'Pharaoh' Atemu twitched but turned as Seth walked over to him 'Have you thought over it?'

'Not recently' Atemu admitted, knowing he couldn't escape the lecture.

'Pharaoh, you must take this seriously' Seth warned sternly 'If you were to die-pray that you don't-we'd have no one to take over the throne. You must think about marrying soon'.

'I will' Atemu interjected as he backed away 'But a lot is happening at the moment Seth, so please, when the time is right I'll act on it. But not now'.

Atemu turned and left the room then, when he shut the door behind him he gave a heavy sigh before walking off down the corridor, wishing the day was over already.

* * *

Atemu came to the gardens some minutes later, hearing a familiar giggle he looked out into the garden and saw his childhood friend Mana playing with her staff and trying out her new spells. Atemu smiled and walked out from the corridor and over to the small girl, tapping her on the back and making her jump around.

'Oh Atemu' Mana smiled and bounced slightly 'I thought you was busy with all that pharaoh stuff'.

'I was' Atemu replied with a smile 'But I had to get away, otherwise I would've broken'.

'Seth getting bad again?' Atemu nodded his head; Mana sighed and stroked Atemu's cheek 'Hang in there Atemu. He can't go on about it all the time'.

'If it's Seth, then yes. I'm sure he can'.

Mana smiled but then gave a grin 'Say, do you want to see my levitation spell? I've been practicing'.

Atemu gave a smile 'Very well'.

Mana giggled and looked around for something to levitate; she noticed a lily sitting in the pond and decided that would do. Waving her wand at the lily it quickly jumped out of the water, small droplets dripping from the petals as Mana moved it overhead the two teens. Atemu smiled proudly.

'That's great Mana' Atemu praised 'You've been working really hard'.

Mana giggled again 'Thanks Atemu'.

They then looked up hearing a strange noise, the lily floating above them seemed to wriggle and grow to a large size before exploding above their heads. Both Mana and Atemu ducked, but looked up when all that fell were the lily petals, floating gently down by their sides. Atemu turned to Mana who also looked around before giving a nervous smile to the male.

'Must've…miscalculated' Mana said sheepishly with a grin.

Atemu smiled and patted Mana on the head 'Keeping trying Mana, you'll get there one day'.

'Oh I wish. Then I can go into fights with you and stuff'.

Atemu chuckled and stuck with Mana for a while longer, watching her practice her magic some more and enjoying her company as he got rid of the thoughts of marriage.

* * *

When the evening of the day came in, Atemu took to looking out at the orange tainted city on the balcony, giving a small sigh as he enjoyed the silence he got on his own and leaned on the balcony slightly.

'Are you alright Atemu?' Atemu turned around to see Mahad standing at the door-a priest but more of a big brother to Atemu.

'Fine Mahad' Atemu reassured as he walked closer to the pharaoh 'Just…thinking is all'.

'Ah, feeling nostalgic again?' Mahad asked casually.

'I guess so'.

Mahad watched the pharaoh carefully before looking out at the city as well 'Mana told me you were a little upset again. Is Seth pushing you around again?'

'Doesn't he usually do that?'

Mahad chuckled and nodded 'Yes. Seth does have an overbearing nature about him. But you must know he only does it because he cares about you'.

'I know' Atemu sighed 'I think I prefer him being bossy then being all caring and happy like you'.

Mahad gave a small chuckle 'It would be different I'm sure' Mahad smiled and leaned on the balcony as well 'Have you thought about marriage though? You are the right age'.

Atemu groaned 'I know. I just…I haven't really thought much about it'.

'Any particular reasons?'

'I have a city to rule. I have people's problems to sort out. I have to prepare for any sudden wars. I have a lot of reasons why marriage is the last thing to think about'.

'Only asking' Mahad rested his head on his hand casually as Atemu sighed heavily 'Or are you refusing to marry idly because you're the type who wants love and only love?'

Atemu blushed slightly and fell silent for a few short moments, making Mahad smile some more, Atemu finally turned to him 'It's yours and Isis's fault. That's why'.

Mahad chuckled and smiled dreamily at the woman's name 'We only taught you what the world offers. It was your choice to follow your heart'.

'Yeah. But thanks to you I have Seth at my throat shouting marriage down it'.

'Don't worry Atemu' Mahad reassured as he patted the pharaoh on the back 'One day, you'll find someone you'll love'.

Atemu smirked 'You mean like you and Isis?'

Mahad smirked as well, though he blushed slightly so he was clearly embarrassed by Atemu's comment 'I don't know what you're talking about Atemu' Atemu chuckled but let it rest as he looked back over to the city and watched random workers 'Isn't that prince supposed to be arriving soon?'

Atemu groaned and hung his head 'Yes'.

Mahad turned to the teen, noticing his whining 'You don't like the idea?'

'Not entirely' Atemu admitted 'I wouldn't turn them away, I mean, it's his son and I won't deny something as important as that…but…you know…'

'I'm afraid I don't Atemu. Care to explain?'

'It would be…weird' Atemu continued as he looked away 'I mean…I don't even know what this prince is like. Do you Mahad?'

'I'm afraid I don't. I'm not entirely sure what his name is' Mahad admitted.

'Yami I think' Atemu answered with a sigh 'I just know he'll think great of us'.

'I'm sure he'll be understandable' Mahad then smirked 'Maybe he'll bring a sister you can marry'.

Atemu scoffed and shook his head 'That'll be the day. Seth will have a fit over that'.

'Don't pass off the possibilities Atemu, you never know. It could happen'.

'Very well, it might' Atemu rolled his eyes and stood up to turn 'I suppose I should stop hanging around here. I'm going to have to face up to Seth sooner or later'.

'Good luck' Mahad watched as Atemu disappeared back into the palace. Mahad glanced over at the city for one last time before also retiring back into the palace to do his work, waiting for the next day when the prince would arrive.

******************************End of chapter 1*******************************

Me: 'I say try…but I often fail at these things…'

Diao: 'What's up with you? You're like this at the start of every new story'.

Agil: 'I think it's new author nerves'.

Me: 'I'm not a new author!'

Agil: 'Say thing in a sense'.

Me: 'Eh…I guess'.

Diao: 'Great. A nervous wreck. Just what I needed'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	2. Yami the prince

Diao: 'Ten reviews, that must say something to you'.

Me: 'It does…it says that there's gonna be a lot of people who will be disappointed! I'm sorry!'

Diao: 'I think as long as you keep the yaoi in…there won't be much to be disappointed about'.

Chapter 2-Yami the prince

It was early the next morning when they were having breakfast. Atemu was sat in his chair as he ate the food with his fellow priests, servants waiting behind them to tend to their needs, then looking up when someone knocked on the large doors and walked in. The man walked closer to the table before giving a bow to Atemu and then standing up to the pharaoh again.

'My pharaoh, the prince has arrived' He informed.

Atemu sat up and turned to Seth who also listened 'That was rather quick. Send him in, we'd better welcome him'.

The man gave a small bow before hurrying off and slipping out of the door. Atemu stood up from his chair and walked round the table while the other priests stood up from their seat as well, seeing the door open and the new prince walking in. He walked up to Atemu and when he was close enough, gave a smile.

'You must be pharaoh Atemu' He then gave a bow out of respect 'I'm honoured and grateful to be here'.

'It's no problem at all' Atemu reassured.

The male stood up and observed the prince while he did the same to him. He was rather paler then the pharaoh-and skinny too-he had burning red crimson eyes that watched Atemu's movements; his hair was rather large coloured in black with red tips and blonde bangs. He wore a long tunic that came to over his knees with something underneath that covered most of his arms to his hands. Atemu then turned to the servant that stood closest to the prince; he was nearly similar to the prince himself only he was much shorter and had an air of innocence about him then the prince.

Yami then sighed, breaking the pharaoh out of his observation 'I am rather tired and have travelled a long way'.

'Of course' Atemu turned to one of the servants and clicked his fingers, making one of them move closer and gave a small bow 'He will lead you to your room and give you more appropriate clothes to wear'.

Yami raised his brow 'You saying my clothes are not decent to be in your presence?'

Atemu stared at him before shaking his head 'No, I meant no offence. I simply meant that the Egyptian sun and your type of clothing might not go so well together; it would be more comfortable if you wear something similar to ours'.

Yami looked down at his clothes and gave a small sigh 'Very well. I'll take your advice. I'll see you in good time' He turned to the servant and gestured him to follow as Atemu's servant lead them out of the dining room and down another corridor. Atemu gave a heavy sigh when they left and returned to his seat as the priests sat back down; Seth turned to Atemu and noticed the pharaoh rubbing his forehead slightly.

'My pharaoh' Atemu looked towards Seth, having the plain face he used whenever Seth was about to scold him 'Remember he is here under your protection and you are his carer'.

'I'm not simple Seth' Atemu scolded back 'I just pray that I won't make any mistake. He seems rather…easily offended'.

'You'd better not my pharaoh. We wouldn't want to cause any more problems for you to worry about'.

* * *

After they had finished eating, Atemu went in search for the prince. He came to the room he was given before knocking on it lightly, hoping the prince wasn't upset by Atemu's previous comment and would give him another chance.

'Who is it?' A voice-presumably Yami-asked.

'It's the pharaoh' Atemu replied 'May I come in?'

There was a long pause but he could hear voices from behind before there was answer 'Very well. Enter'.

Atemu opened the door and let himself in, the room was much like his own with a large bed for at least two to sleep in a balcony by the window. The servant stood by a dressing screen of dark brown colour with a gold pattern of a tiger on it. Behind it was a shadow, which had to be Yami. Atemu moved closer but stopped when he came to the servant and turned to the screen.

'I don't remember own this' Atemu commented as he took in the fierce design.

'I brought it with me' Yami replied from behind it 'It's one of my many friends. I go nowhere without it'.

'I see…' Atemu turned to the servant who kept still and silent 'I just came to see how you are doing. Anything you need?'

The prince gave a hum 'I suppose so. There is something wrong'.

Atemu gave a small sigh 'What's wrong?'

'This clothing' Yami complained 'It's too revealing. I don't like it'.

Atemu gave a small frown 'Too revealing? It's how most of our clothes are I'm afraid. It keeps us cool on hot days'.

'And burns your skin, how nice'.

Atemu frowned again, though he was clearly annoyed by Yami's comment. There was a sigh from behind the screen 'It won't do. Get me something else to wear. Preferably something that actually covers my body'.

'Well…we have tunics. That covers more of your body'.

'Very well. And get me something to cover my arms as well, and not too short either'.

Atemu turned to leave 'I'll see what I can do' Atemu then walked away and shut the door behind him, giving a final heavy sigh before walking away and trying to find a servant "I have a bad feeling about him…"

Atemu walked around the palace for a few moments before he found a servant who collected the needed items and walked back with Atemu to Yami's room, he opened the door for the girl as she walked in with a tunic and small cloak as well.

'I've returned with the clothes' Atemu then gave a small nod to the servant and she walked over to the screen, but Yami's servant stopped her and took the clothes off her 'I hope these help. I could only find a cloak, so I hope that will do for you'.

The girl gave the boy a small bow before leaving them on their own, the boy quickly disappeared behind the screen and after a few moments of having a quiet conversation with Yami he came back and stood by it again like a guard. A heavy sigh came from the prince as he started to change into his tunic and cloak.

'It'll do for a while' Yami commented 'You must stay, I want some words with you'.

'Of course' Atemu agreed 'What would you like to talk about?'

'What do I address you as?' Yami asked curiously 'Pharaoh? Highness? Atemu?'

'Pharaoh. Only family call me by my first name and very close friends' Atemu replied.

'Very well. The names of your priests and what they do. I don't want to be a stranger to them'.

'There's Priest Seth' Atemu listed as he looked around the room casually 'He…oversees issues with me and stuff. He probably won't need to talk to you directly. There's Priest Mahad, he's our physician, so if you get sick you need to see him. Then there's Priestess Isis-'

'What do you do Pharaoh?' Yami asked.

Atemu bit his lip to hold back from yelling at his impudence 'I rule this city of course'.

'Is that all?' Yami gave another sigh 'Oh, my apologies. Pharaoh, my servant out there is Yugi' Yugi gave a small bow to Atemu out of respect 'He'll be getting me anything I need, so make sure your slaves help Yugi out, understood?'

'Yes, of course'.

'Oh, and you must call me highness or something similar, that's what I've been called at home so I expect the same here'.

'Certainly' Atemu clenched his teeth together but managed to mumble 'Your majesty'.

'Good. You may go now. I have no use for you no more'.

Atemu couldn't be much happier to leave, sharply turning on the spot he left the prince in his new room, purposely slamming the doors a little loudly as he left. Yugi winced at the sound and turned to the screen his master got dressed behind.

'How do the clothes fit you?' Yugi asked casually.

'Alright I suppose' Yami replied as he slipped the cloak on and played with it 'Loose. But it'll do for now. Do you think I upset the pharaoh?'

'A little' Yugi replied shyly 'Yami…you must try and get on…for the sake of your life'.

'I will don't worry' Yami looked from behind his screen in his new clothes, Yugi turned to face him 'Whether the pharaoh can deal with it or not is his own problem. Not mine'.

Atemu stood outside the bedroom door and gave a heavy sigh, not liking the new prince one bit. Though they had only known each other for two hours or less Atemu could already see that Yami was rude, insolent and picky. A type of person Atemu couldn't bear to stand with in the same room.

'Atemu?' The pharaoh looked up to see Mahad approach him 'I see you visited our guest. How is he fitting in?'

Atemu gave a glare at nothing before leaving the comfort of the door and walking passed 'Fitting in a little too comfortably' Atemu growled before marching off.

Mahad watched Atemu walk off in a huff a little confused, but knowing Atemu he wouldn't tell Mahad what had happened until he was ready to so gave a shrug and walked off in his own direction for the day.

********************************End of chapter 2*****************************

Me: 'Yeah, Yami is gonna be a bit of a jerk for a while…but, to make up for it he will have a good reason and it will get better'.

Diao: 'You do realise you've just ruined the plot there'.

Me: '…Oh my god! I'm so sorry!'

Agil: 'Why did you have to upset her again?'

Diao: 'She needs to learn when to stop talking'.

Me: T.T

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	3. First day

Agil: 'You feeling better now Vann?'

Me: 'I think so…'

Diao: 'Won't go on another crying spree?'

Me: 'No…I'm fine now…honest…'

Chapter 3-First day

The next morning was rather a quiet one; Atemu didn't fail to wake up in time for the breakfast and sat in his chair silently as he ate, he hadn't explained fully to Mahad what had happened between him and Yami, thinking it not important at the moment to tell anyone anything of Yami's rude attitude. Seth looked up and looked at the empty seat where Yami would've sat, but there was an absence of the prince.

'Where is our guest?' Seth asked curiously.

Atemu shrugged his shoulders 'Dunno. Perhaps he's sleeping in from his journey'.

'Perhaps' Seth agreed.

Atemu glanced at the seat; it was placed next to him and Mahad so it was made to look like Yami was as high ranking as Atemu was, but if Yami's arrogant nature continued like the previous day, Atemu would make sure Yami would be dining with the crocodiles.

* * *

Atemu was walking down one of the corridors after breakfast; he looked up when he heard a door but then frowned when he saw who it was. Yugi was coming out of the kitchens, a large plate in his hands full of all the food he could fine, he hadn't seen Atemu watching him so Atemu took the chance and moved closer to the small person.

'Yugi' Yugi jumped up at the voice and turned to the approaching pharaoh.

'O-Oh pharaoh' Yugi bowed out of respect 'I-I didn't see you coming…'

'What are you doing with that food?' He asked.

'Oh…umm…Yami wanted me to get them…' Yugi said nervously as he took a step back.

'Why didn't he come to breakfast?' Atemu questioned with a small frown 'There was plenty of food for him to eat there'.

'Oh he…he said he wasn't feeling well…he wanted to have breakfast in bed so…he wouldn't move around so much…'

'I see…would he like Mahad take a look at him? I can tell him, I'm heading his way'.

Yugi shook his head 'Yami said…he just needed some peace and rest…he's prone to be sick after travelling so, it's no problem honestly'.

'Alright. Tell him though; if he's feeling better tomorrow he has to turn up for breakfast, everyone is eager to meet him'.

'Yes of course' Yugi bowed quickly and turned before stopping and facing Atemu 'And…about yesterday my pharaoh…please don't be mad at Yami'.

'It's hard to convince me otherwise' Atemu muttered as he crossed his arms.

'I know…but please, he doesn't mean to be…'

'And how would you know?'

'I…umm…' Yugi bowed again before jogging off and leaving Atemu clueless.

Atemu watched the servant disappear down the corridor; he stood and stared for several moments before shaking his head and carrying on walking. Yugi could've told him all the stories in the world, but it wouldn't convince Atemu otherwise unless he knew and saw with his own eyes.

But that day would never come, or so Atemu thought.

* * *

Yami sat on the wall of a balcony, it was becoming evening by then and he was growing bored. He looked out across at the view of the city and watched the people move around in the street. He sighed bored but then looked up when he heard footsteps, he then smiled when Atemu came into view.

'Pharaoh, come' Yami gestured Atemu to come closer 'How's your day been pharaoh?'

Atemu frowned a little but shrugged his shoulders 'It's been normal I guess'.

'Hmm…how boring' Yami turned to look out across the city again 'I was hoping a trespasser broke in and caused some havoc'.

'I assure you that nothing would happen here' Atemu assured as he walked closer to the prince 'Our security is the best it can be, no intruders will break through. You don't have to worry at all'.

'Oh I wasn't worried. I was hoping for something to happen'.

Yami chuckled while Atemu frowned at him, after a few moments of silence between the two Atemu spoke up 'You look better today. Yugi said you weren't feeling well'.

'Yes well, food is a good cure' Yami replied as he patted his stomach 'Your food has a…sandy taste to it I must admit'.

Atemu frowned 'Sorry it doesn't fit to your standards'.

'It's fine' Yami sighed and looked out across the city once more 'Egypt is beautiful'.

Atemu smiled and looked out onto the surroundings 'Yes. Yes it is'.

'Though very boring'.

Atemu sighed and shook his head, knowing Yami would make some comment like that. Yami smirked as he played with his new clothes.

'What does a pharaoh of Egypt do, aside from doing boring duties?' Yami asked casually.

'I don't play games often' Atemu replied 'I don't have much time to play games anymore'.

'Pity' Yami sighed 'Well I'm sure I'll find something to do in this dump of a palace'.

'You know, ever since you got here you've been nothing but rude and insolent' Atemu growled, turning to the prince 'Do I have to remind you that you are a guest here and that you should be giving me respect'.

'And if I don't?' Yami asked with a smirk.

'Well then I can't be held responsible for my actions against you'.

'Is that supposed to be a threat?' Yami asked as he jumped down from the wall.

'No. Make it a warning'.

'Hmm…how about this then' Yami crossed his arms and turned to smirk at Atemu 'I am the only royal blood of my family, and if they find out you've hurt me in any way, you'll be starting a war. Not with my country, but with our allies who have far more powerful armies then you do. And I don't think you're the type of man to want war on your people, so please, think for once' Yami turned to leave but stopped 'Oh, and that was a threat'.

Yami then walked off, leaving Atemu on his own. After a few minutes of being on his own, Atemu turned and gripped the wall tightly.

"Damn I hate him so much!" Atemu shouted in his head "He has no respect for us whatsoever! I think _I'm _going to kill him more than some spies!"

'Atemu?' Atemu looked up when he heard a familiar voice, it was Mana and she was standing by the wall 'You look like you was about to jump…are you?'

'I'm seriously debating it' Atemu said through gritted teeth as he faced away from her.

'I saw that new prince leave' Mana carefully walked up to his side 'Did he say something mean to you?'

'Yes…yes he did…'

'What was it?'

'Everything!' Atemu sighed and ran his hand through his hair 'I don't know what it is about him I hate the most! The disrespectful part! The cunning part! The irritating part! Or the obnoxious part!'

Mana watched as Atemu leaned himself against the wall and breathed heavily, Mana waited a few moments as Atemu calmed down before speaking to him.

'Well…when I was a kid…there was another kid like that' Mana started as she held her chin in thought 'Nobody liked him…so we all clubbed together and decided to ignore him. He learnt his lesson after that'.

'Mana…not to be mean or anything…but he's the damn prince we're supposed to be protecting, how am I supposed to ignore him?'

'Oh right…' Mana rubbed her head in thought 'Then…try being nice to him'.

'I've already done that! He's made me look like a fool to him!'

Mana cringed 'I'm…just trying to help…' Mana said quietly before looking away.

Atemu sighed and held her hand 'I know. I'm sorry. Just…Yami gets me so infuriating! I feel like I could murder him'.

'No! Don't do that Atemu!' Mana tugged on Yami's hand 'I know! Why don't you play a game with him, and win!'

Atemu raised his brow 'Proving what?'

'Well, if you win a game against him, he might not think you're a fool and pretty good pharaoh, so what do you say?'

Atemu sighed and shrugged his shoulders 'It might work I suppose…'

'Good' Mana smiled 'You might even get to be friends!'

'I doubt it Mana' Atemu turned to face her 'There's no way I could be friends with…that joke of a prince'.

*******************************End of chapter 3******************************

Diao: 'Vann don't-'

Me: T.T 'I'm so sorry world!'

Diao: 'Oh god damnit! We just got you out of that phase!'

Agil: 'Come on Vann, it'll be okay'.

Me: 'No it won't! I'm a failure! Failure!'

Diao: 'Right…'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	4. The game

Diao: 'Happy pills working Vann?'

Me: 'Yes I'll be fine. Just as long as you don't mention the word'.

Diao: '…What word?'

Chapter 4-The game

There was silence the next morning. Yami had decided to have breakfast with the pharaoh and his subjects, though Atemu knew he had to put up with it until Yami went home, he detested sitting next to the prince who did nothing but insult him and his home. The priests kept quiet as they picked up on the tense atmosphere, and they didn't want to make it worse by talking to them.

They watched patiently and cautiously as the pharaoh and the prince both gave each other odd looks now and then, it seemed like they were making sure the other didn't do something while the other wasn't looking, like they were going to murder each other. Though they didn't put it past them to actually do that.

* * *

Atemu walked around the palace after his duties, going in search for Yami. He wasn't sure why, but it seemed to increase during the time Yami had spent there that Atemu seemed to grow competitive, easily annoyed and more determined when it came to Yami. He figured it was something to do with the male body-being threatened by not just anyone but another prince seemed a plausible excuse-what he couldn't figure out though was why he was going to find Yami.

He stopped and turned when he heard a familiar voice, a frown on his face as he walked over to a balcony and looked out to it. Yami was talking to Yugi as they looked out across the scenery, unaware of being watched by Atemu. Atemu watched Yami for a few moments, properly taking in his appearance; it was only then Atemu actually took notice on how beautiful Yami was-his slim but perfect body looked appealing, and the bright crimson orbs known as eyes seemed to sparkle when the sunlight hit them, and was that a smile on his lips? It had been the first time Atemu had seen Yami outside of his obnoxious nature, perhaps there was truth to Yugi's words.

Yami then caught glimpse of Atemu, taking him out of his thoughts with a small blush. Yami smirked and turned to him.

'I spy a peeping pharaoh' Yami sang teasingly.

'I-I wasn't peeping' Atemu ended blurting out as his defence.

'Of course not'.

'Greetings pharaoh' Yugi said with a small bow to it.

'No, no Yugi, you don't have to do that' Yami cupped Yugi's chin so he stood straight again 'It's only Atemu'.

Atemu frowned 'Pharaoh' He corrected.

Yami smirked nonetheless 'What are you doing around here pharaoh? Reminding yourself on what a good job you did on your city?'

'No I came to find you' Atemu-once again-blurted out rather accidentally.

'Oh really?' Yami's smirk turned to a playful smile 'Something happen?'

'Not…quite…' Atemu replied 'I just remembered, you was bored and I thought of something we can do'.

'I'm all ears Atemu'.

'How about a game then?'

'I'll say, lead the way' Yami smirked as he walked past, managing to say slowly 'A-tem-u'

Atemu held back his growl of disapproval as Yugi hurried to catch up with Yami's side, Atemu sighed but turned and lead Yami and Yugi into the palace some more until they got to Atemu's room. Though Atemu never thought he'd let the likes of Yami into his room, but it was the only room that had a table of it; Atemu walked over to it, sitting down on one of the seats and offering it to Yami, Yami raised his brow but gladly sat next to Atemu.

'What are we playing?' Yami asked as he looked at the board in front of them.

'Senet' Atemu replied with a small smile 'Ever heard of it?'

'No' Yami answered.

'I have' Yugi spoke up 'A popular game here'.

'Quite' Yami mumbled 'How do you play it?'

'Well you have these' Atemu explained as he picked up the pieces.

'I didn't mean you' Yami snapped 'I was talking to Yugi'.

Atemu frowned at Yami as he frowned back; Atemu couldn't fathom how he thought that the same person looked appealing to him moments ago.

'I…don't know the rules Yami' Yugi replied nervously 'I-I just know of the game…'

'Shame' Yami sighed and sat back 'Alright Atemu, you teach me'.

'It's quite simply' Atemu explained 'You have pieces and the aim is to get all your pieces off the table. There are safe and danger squares as well so-'

'Boring' Yami groaned before smirking 'Want to make it interesting?'

Atemu raised an eyebrow at Yami's smirk 'How so?'

'Let's say that…if I win…I get…your throne for a day' Yami offered.

'And if I win?' Asked Atemu.

'You can…' Yami grinned 'You can have me. For the entire time I'm here you can use me however you like. Sound fair?'

'Yami, I don't think it's such a good idea…' Yugi warned, but Yami held his hand up to him and made him silent.

Atemu stared at Yami in thought for a few moments, he didn't like the idea of losing and handing his throne to Yami-he didn't want to think what chaos would happen-but he didn't want Yami reminding him how he backed down from a childish game. He bit his lip as he thought over the good and bad points before nodding in agreement.

'Sure'.

Yami chuckled 'Haven't had so much fun in years' Yami commented as they started playing the game.

* * *

Yugi watched them play for a few hours; Yami made a few odd beginners mistakes, but after a while Yami got the hang of it and the game soon became competitive and Atemu became determined to beat Yami-though not for the terms he agreed on. It wasn't long until Yami placed his final piece on the needed square before picking it up, a smirk back across his face.

'Looks like I win' Yami declared as he stood up 'You were right. It was highly amusing, thanks for the game Atemu' Yami turned and gestured Yugi to follow him as they walked out and left Atemu on his own in his room.

Atemu sighed, and then slowly tipped forward so his forehead touched the table and he groaned to himself. He wasn't sure what part was worst to him; that he had given away his throne to Yami for a day, or that he was beaten on a game of Egyptian relation by someone who had never played it before and was no doubt going to remind Atemu about his victory.

Atemu groaned again and covered his head with his arms, trying to burn his failure out of his memory.

* * *

Yami didn't say anything about the game to Atemu for the rest of the day, Atemu actually believed that Yami forgot or wasn't going to rub it in, bringing Atemu into that comforting feeling that Yami wasn't as bad as he made out to be. Atemu and Seth walked down the corridor as they headed to the throne room to do some court duties.

'Are they all present?' Atemu asked as they walked 'I don't want anyone of them bursting in and being late'.

'They're all here pharaoh' Seth reassured 'And no one would be bursting in, I wouldn't let them'.

'Good. I want to get this done and out of the way as quickly as possible'.

They both opened the large doors, but stopped and stared at the sight before them. Sitting in the tall and gold chair was Yami, leaning over the arm of the chair while Yugi held a bowl of grapes and fed him with separate grapes. Seth was confused on why Yami was sitting in the pharaoh's throne, Atemu just gave a heavy sigh and walked over to them, making Yami look up and smile at him.

'Good morning pharaoh' Yami greeted as he crossed his legs 'You remember our agreement'.

'I do' Atemu muttered through gritted teeth 'But that was yesterday and today is today, so if you don't mind'.

'Funny thing that' Yami chuckled lightly before eating another grape 'After that moment I realised it was only half a day, and I figured that wasn't a full day for me, so' He patted the gold chair with a smirk 'For another half a day to make up a full day, I'm going to stay here'.

'But, you must realise I have court duties' Atemu explained 'We cannot possibly share a seat together'.

'We can try' Yami scooted closer to the arm of the chair and patted the empty space for Atemu 'I'm not leaving until my deal is complete'.

'Your highness' Seth began.

Atemu held out a hand to Seth and shake his head 'It's fine Seth' Atemu reassured as he walked closer and sat next to Yami 'He'll get bored of court duties soon'.

'Probably' Yami agreed as he pulled his clothes closer 'Try not to touch me. Wouldn't want barbarian germs'.

Atemu glared at Yami as he rested over the arm of the chair, then holding Yugi's wrist he directed the grape to his mouth and chewed on it, either unaware or ignoring Atemu's annoyance.

After they created a space between them Seth brought in the people that needed to see the pharaoh, Atemu tried his best to fix their problems but he became distracted with having the prince by his side and eating the grapes. For the first half Yami had remained quiet, but after a while Atemu could already tell that Yami was growing bored, and it was in the middle of trying to sort out a couple's marriage.

'Divorce' Yami commented before eating another grape.

The couple gave a small worried gasp while Atemu turned to glare at Yami 'We are not here to deal with divorce' Atemu sternly warned.

'So? Isn't that what you Egyptians do best?'

Atemu shook his head 'No. We like to resolve things'.

'You can, by giving them a divorce'.

Yami smirked as he knew he had annoyed Atemu enough. Atemu simply sighed and looked away as he sorted the problem out, when Seth had lead the couple out Atemu turned to Yami with his glare back.

'I don't mind you sitting next to me' Atemu growled 'But don't get involved with my duties'.

Yami chuckled lightly 'Duties, duties. Why don't you call it fixing peoples silly problems? That's what it sounds like to me'.

Atemu sighed but ignored Yami as he continued on with his duties. After a while Yami had whispered something to Yugi and he disappeared for a few moments, but returned with a goblet and handed it to Yami as he drank from it, more minutes passed and Atemu had finished with the court duties and ran his hand through his hair.

"Thank god" Atemu thought as he turned to Yami 'You can have the chair now…Yami?'

Yami gave a small hiccup as he rested on the arm of the chair, appearing to be asleep snuggled in his own arms. Atemu stared at him but then looked up to see Yugi holding the goblet.

'What did you give him?' Atemu questioned.

'B-Beer' Yugi replied nervously 'H-He asked for it though…'

'How much did he have?'

'I-I dunno…a-a few cups of it I suppose…'

Atemu sighed and shook his head 'Great, a drunken prince. Just what I need'.

'I-I'm sorry' Yugi apologised.

'It's fine' Atemu turned to Yami and put his hands on Yami's leg and arm as he tried to wake him 'Yami, come on, wake up'.

'Get off me!' Yami suddenly shouted out and hit Atemu across the face.

Atemu rubbed his face and cursed slightly as Yami rubbed his forehead and groaned slightly.

'Don't…touch me…' Yami muttered as he pushed himself off the chair and leaned on Yugi for support 'Pervert'.

Atemu frowned 'I wasn't touching you like that. I was trying to help'.

'Yeah right' Yami turned to glare at Atemu 'All the same…all the same…'

'What's that supposed to mean?'

Yami didn't answer it, just leaned on Yugi some more as he lead the prince out of the room, Seth had the door open ready for them as Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's neck and nuzzled into his head.

'Yugi…I love you…' Yami said sluggishly.

'Yes, yes' Yugi replied as he gave a small smile to Atemu before leaving with Yami muttering the same thing over and over to him.

When they had left Seth hurried over to Atemu's side and checked on his reddened face.

'Are you alright pharaoh?' Seth asked.

Atemu nodded as he rubbed his cheek 'Fine. Just a little…surprised is all…'

'Want me to punish him?'

Atemu shook his head and continued to rub his cheek, though he had to wonder if Yami's drunken state of mind was replaying something. Yami's actions and behave intrigued the pharaoh, but he had little time to think about as Seth took him to his next duty for the day.

*******************************End of chapter 4******************************

A little glimpse there of both worlds.

I'll let you see if you can figure it all out…if not, don't fret! It'll be explained later.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	5. Egypt tour

Me: 'I like trouble'.

Diao: 'Trouble is your middle name'.

Agil: 'I have a bad feeling about this'.

Chapter 5-Egypt tour

Atemu sat on the wall of the pond as he skimmed his hand over the water and thought to himself, it had been a while since Yami had been staying in the palace with Atemu, and all the while he was still the arrogant, irritating prince from before. Though there were odd moments when Atemu actually met the nicer version of Yami, but it would always return to the same prince from before.

'Atemu!' Atemu looked up to see Mana running over to him carrying various items in her hands 'Have you seen prince Yami?'

'Yami?' Atemu shook his head 'Not today, why?'

'He asked me to get some things for him, but I can't find him anywhere' Mana sighed and looked at the items in her arms 'He said he'd wait for me too…'

'Don't worry' Atemu stood up and dried his hand on his clothes 'I'm pretty sure he's somewhere, how about I help you look for him, okay?'

Mana smiled 'Thank you Atemu. I don't want to get into trouble'.

'Don't worry, if Yami says anything to you, it'll be me he has to answer to'.

Atemu and Mana walked around the palace, checking every room for Yami, but there was no such luck for the two of them. They even checked in the prison cells but Yami was nowhere to be found. Atemu sighed and thought about all the places Yami would run away to, but all of them he had checked in, Mana whimpered and shuffled her feet.

'This isn't good!' She whined and hugged the items close to her 'What if he's been kidnapped? Or assassinated?'

Atemu rolled his eyes and looked around at the grounds, looking at the various trees scattered around his garden and its branches that hung slightly over the wall, perfect for somebody to climb over them to get out. Atemu frowned, taking a wild guess where Yami had gone.

'He hasn't been kidnapped' Atemu reassured, making Mana look up 'And he isn't dead, at least not yet he isn't'.

Atemu turned and walked back into the palace, muttering to himself as he left Mana standing on her own confused.

* * *

Yami wiped the sweat off his forehead, looking up at the burning sun above them; Yugi turned to him and noticed how hot he was getting.

'Are you alright Yami?' Yugi asked worriedly.

Yami nodded 'Yeah…just a little hot with these cloaks on…'

'We can go back to the palace if you like'.

'Not a chance' Yami grabbed Yugi's hand and pulled him down the market street 'Come on, we need to find something to do anyway'.

Yugi followed Yami as they walked down the busy street, watching the people carry baskets and try and lure people to buy their products. Yami seemed fascinated by it all, his eyes going to one stall to another as he looked at each person individually. Then he gasped and ran over to a man who had monkeys bouncing around his stall, Yami smiled as he looked at the skinny monkeys.

'Would you like to have one?' The man asked, spotting the two teens 'All rich people have them these days'.

'They do?' The man nodded and Yami groaned 'Damn' He then chuckled when a monkey jumped onto his shoulder and used his head to look around. The man managed to peel the monkey away from Yami's shoulder and the teens walked off, Yami then tugged on Yugi's arm and leaned closer.

'Remind me to tell my father I want one of those' Yami whispered.

Yugi smiled and nodded 'Where would you like to go next Yami?'

Yami hummed in thought 'The temples. Apparently they're supposed to be pretty'.

'Alright. I think…they're that way'.

Yami followed Yugi as they walked down a small street that lead to the peasant part of the town; Yami grimaced as he walked down the dirty street full of all the weak people, unaware of the man following them. They had turned down into another side street only to be pulled into the man's arms as a knife went across his throat and he froze still, Yugi turned and gasped when he saw Yami being held hostage.

'Yami!'

'Give me everything you've got' The man growled as he held tighter to Yami.

'I-I don't have anything' Yugi stuttered, wishing he was stronger so he could help Yami.

'Really? Nothing?' He pressed the knife harder against Yami's throat 'Nothing for your friend?'

Then something poked the man's back, he looked behind him to see Atemu, Seth and a few guards standing behind him and ready to attack if needed.

'You'll let him go if I were you' Atemu threatened, poking the sword deeper into his back.

'Ah! P-Pharaoh!' He immediately let go of Yami and dropped to his knees 'Have mercy!'

'We'll deal with you later' Atemu nodded to the guards who moved forwards and forced the man to his feet before moving him away, Atemu moved closer to Yami as he had stood still and silent 'Are you alright Yami?'

Yami then threw himself at Atemu, making the pharaoh stumble back in surprise-thinking that Yami was going to hurt him, but instead Yami had wrapped his arms around Atemu and hugged him tightly as lose tears ran down his face. Atemu couldn't help but blush at the awkward situation it had become.

'Yami? Are you alright?' Yugi asked 'I'm so sorry'.

'It's fine Yugi' Atemu reassured before gently putting his arms around Yami as well 'Are you hurt Yami?'

Yami then opened his eyes, realising where he was and who he was hugging he shrugged Atemu off him as he quickly wiped his eyes.

'I could've taken him!' Yami defended 'He just…surprised me is all'.

Atemu stared before frowning 'I would've thought you'd been grateful'.

'Grateful that you ruined my fun? Hardly!' Yami then grabbed Yugi's hand and pulled him along 'Come on Yugi, I bet we'll be going back to the palace anyway'.

Atemu watched them walk out of the street before he gave a heavy annoyed sigh and followed their lead with Seth by his side.

'This guy is impossible' Atemu growled before he marched off.

* * *

Atemu walked down the corridor, but when hearing Yami and Yugi's voices he stopped and hid before looking out to the gardens. The two sat under one of the trees in the shade, Yami sat up against the trunk while Yugi was picking the small flowers that grew on the grass patches. Yugi was telling Yami how beautiful he thought they were before Yami gestured Yugi to move closer to which he did, Yami held Yugi's face before gently sitting the flowers behind his ear making Yugi giggle. He let go of Yugi's face then and brushed his bangs out of his face before smiling.

Atemu bit his lip, not liking about their closeness towards each other. He didn't want to admit it was jealousy, yet somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that it was. He took a deep breath and moved himself from his hiding place and towards the two, they looked up as they pharaoh approached, Yami smirked.

'Pharaoh' He held out his hand that had a flower in it 'Flower?'

'Err…sure' Atemu took the flower and looked at it briefly 'How you feeling now Yami?'

'Fine' Yami smirked 'Mother'.

Atemu frowned 'Very funny'.

'I know' Yami turned to Yugi and whispered something in his ear, Yugi nodded and stood up, giving them a small bow before walking off, Atemu watched Yugi disappear 'I told him to have a little break. After what happened today he could use one'.

'Right' Atemu looked down before sitting next to Yami 'I can sit here right?'

'Sure. It's your garden after all'.

'True…' Atemu glanced at Yami as he played with another flower 'Yami…about today…'

'You won't repeat to anyone' Yami turned to glare at Atemu 'Right?'

'What do you mean?'

Yami rolled his eyes 'Just…forget about that one part'.

'One part?' Atemu repeated 'You mean when you hugged me?'

'Yes. Don't tell anyone'.

'Very well…' Atemu sighed and glanced at Yami 'Can I ask you something?'

'If you like' Yami retorted.

'Well…you insist on wearing clothes that cover you…but your legs are still visible' Atemu looked up at Yami as he pulled at his clothes slightly 'Why's that?'

Yami turned to Atemu 'To answer that you have to answer my question' Yami lifted up his leg so his shin was in the air 'Do you find this attractive?'

'Err…' Atemu blushed slightly as he looked to the leg 'Well…I-I guess so…'

Yami smirked and rested his leg back down 'Liar. The shin is the most unattractive part of the body I say, therefore it can remain uncovered, the rest of my body is just too attractive and vulnerable'.

Atemu raised his brow 'That has to be the weirdest and stupidest thing I ever heard'.

Yami raised his brow 'Of course it would be, to you. You're all…strange. Nudity is fine with you lot, makes you look like perverts to me'.

'We respect and admire our bodies. We aren't ashamed of letting people see them'.

'I could tell'.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Atemu spoke up 'Is it not like that back at your home?'

Yami shook his head 'No. We're more sophisticated, the only time we get naked is bathing and…' Yami rolled his eyes in thought 'Pleasures so to speak'.

'I see' Atemu rested his head back against the tree 'What's it like? Your home I mean'.

Yami shrugged his shoulders 'White. A lot of the buildings are made out of marble or some type of stone. Well the posh ones are anyway. And very strict, but it's more fun that way'.

'How so?'

'You can break so many rules so easily'.

Atemu smiled, then chuckled as he crossed his legs 'You really like getting on peoples nerves don't you?'

'I wouldn't say that' Yami defended as he stood up 'I just like to test people. See how far they can tolerate it and stuff, if they're good enough to know me etc. I have to admit' Yami turned to Atemu and smiled 'You've been the most resilient out of everyone I've met .That's good'.

Yami turned and walked off, but Atemu stood up and quickly grabbed Yami's hand, pulling him into a stop. Yami turned to Atemu and then looked down at their hands, Atemu blushed slightly and quickly thought up an excuse as he let go of Yami's hand.

'Umm…I-I was just…where were you going?' Atemu asked, rather embarrassed about his grab to Yami.

'To rest' Yami replied 'After today, I'm rather tired, if that's alright with you'.

'Y-Yes of course'.

Yami frowned at Atemu before continuing walking back to the palace; Atemu sighed and sat back down by the tree with a sigh, he ran his hand through his hair and mumbled something under his breath about being stupid. He looked down by his side and picked up the small flower, he twirled it around in his hands before sighing and resting his head, closing his eyes gently and feeling the sun warm up his skin as he relaxed himself against it.

*******************************End of chapter 5******************************

Me: 'Could it be the sparks of love?'

Diao: 'You've made it a rather strange relationship if it is'.

Me: 'Hmm…I think it's perfectly normal'.

Diao: 'No, it's strange'.

Agil: 'I think Diao means…it's…different'.

Me: '…It's still normal!'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	6. Strange feelings

Me: 'Confirmation!'

Diao: '…On what?'

Me: 'On…this!'

Chapter 6-Strange feelings

Atemu walked down the corridor of the palace, the sun was burning brightly in the clear sky and the day was just fine, however Atemu did not feel the comfort of such a perfect day. Atemu turned to a pair of large doors when he heard voices; it happened to be the harem of the palace, though without any wives or fiancés no one was allowed in the harem.

Atemu quietly moved closer, listening closely to the conversation behind the door so he could identify who the people were.

'Yami I don't think we should be in here…' Yugi's small voice whined.

'We'll be fine' Yami reassured, once hearing Yami's voice Atemu listened closely to what they were saying 'Come here, I want you to do something for me'.

Atemu blushed furiously before grabbing the door handles and pushing the doors open. Yami and Yugi turned to stare at the pharaoh; Yami laid out on a couch with Yugi sat by his legs and letting Yami hold his face.

'What are you two doing in here?' Atemu questioned.

Yami shrugged his shoulders 'Talking…were you listening to us?'

'No' Atemu defended 'You shouldn't be in here; it's a harem for woman. Men aren't allowed in it'.

Yami looked around the room 'You have wives?'

Atemu huffed and pointed to the corridor 'Out. Now'.

Yami sighed but sat up before standing up with Yugi and walking out, though as Yami passed he managed to say quietly 'The pharaoh must not be good if he hasn't got any wives by now' Just loud enough that Atemu heard.

The pharaoh quickly turned to Yami, grabbing his clothes before pushing him up against the wall hard. Yugi gasped but Yami simply smirked at Atemu.

'Sorry, did I touch a nerve?' Yami mocked 'You best keep your actions in check pharaoh, wouldn't want daddy to hear about this would you?'

Atemu glared at Yami's mocking face in silence, Yugi looked between the two wondering if he should do something to make them stop, but Atemu reluctantly let Yami go with his glare still on his face. Yami shrugged his clothing before gesturing Yugi to follow as they walked out of the harem together.

'Egypt will rise and fall' Yami called out before finally falling silent and walking down the corridor.

Atemu muttered a few curse words before punching the wall in a state of anger, not liking how Yami got the best of him; and what made it worse was that he let Yami know how to do that.

* * *

Atemu stood by the wall later on during the day, spying once again on Yami as he sat on the pond edge with Mahad opposite him teaching him on how to milk a snake; out of everybody who lived in the palace, it was Mahad he got on well with best. Atemu bit his lip as he watched, knowing there was something wrong with just watching from afar, and yet couldn't bring himself to move forwards and brave talking to him again-and after he had nearly attacked the prince, it seemed wrong to do so.

'Atemu!' Mana had jumped on Atemu's back, making the pharaoh stumble forwards out of his hiding place but quickly returned to it when Yami and Mahad had heard Mana's loud voice 'What are you doing round here? Are you watching someone?'

'Sshh!' Atemu hushed 'Keep your voice down!'

'Atemu' Yami sang, making Atemu sigh 'I know you're there, so come out'.

Atemu closed his eyes momentarily before stepping out of his hiding place with Mana by his side. Yami smirked and gestured Atemu to come closer, which the pharaoh embarrassingly obliged to.

'What were you doing round the corner Atemu?' Yami questioned with a playful smile 'Not watching me again were you?'

'You've been watching the prince my pharaoh?' Mahad added for his own amusement.

'Of course not' Atemu spat 'And I wasn't…I was…just walking past…'

Yami suppressed his laugh and turned to Mahad 'Thank you for showing me that…it was…interesting nonetheless'.

'Glad you enjoyed it' Mahad picked up the snake and the small pot of poison, giving a small bow to the two royals 'Hope you both have a fun afternoon'.

'I wish' Yami muttered as Mahad walked away from them. Yami then turned to Atemu 'Come to apologise Atemu?'

'What? Oh…' Atemu frowned and looked away 'Well…'

'Prince Yami!' Mana skipped in front of him with a smile 'Do you want to see my levitation spell? I've practiced ever so hard!'

Yami raised his brow 'Levitation?' Yami smiled and stood up 'Alright. It might be fun'.

Mana giggled and looked around 'Umm…the lilies'.

'Uh, Mana, I don't think it's a good idea' Atemu tried to stop her, but Mana waved her wand and made a lily levitate above their heads.

Yami smiled 'That is impressive'.

Mana giggled 'I did it!' Then they looked up as the lily wriggled and squirmed before exploding above their heads and the petals floated down to the sand 'Oohh! I tried so hard this time though! I really did!'

'It's fine Mana' Atemu reassured and patted her shoulder.

Yami stared at the petals before turning to Yugi and whispering something in his ear, after that Yugi hurried around the pond and collected as many of lilies as he could, then putting them in the part of the pond closest to them.

'Levitate all of these' Yami ordered Mana.

Mana stared at the many flowers 'I don't know if I could…'

'Try. And as high as you can as well'.

Mana glanced at Atemu briefly before waving her wand a few times and making the group of lilies levitate. She guided them up as high into the air as she could before they burst into an explosion. They watched the many petals float down and soon turned into a shower of petals.

'It's raining flowers!' Mana giggled as she pranced around in the petal shower.

Yugi giggled as well and tried reaching out and grabbing some of the petals, Yami simply held his hands out and watched the white petals fall into his hands. Atemu turned to observe Yami in the white shower and the petals lying in his hands. It was there again, the natural grace from Yami, the one where it didn't involve his malicious and vindictive side and he was just at peace. A natural attractiveness to him.

Yami looked up, spotting Atemu staring at him and the two just seemed locked in eyes. The two not speaking or moving, not looking away from one another's gaze.

'Atemu!' Mana grabbed Atemu's arm, making both him and Yami blush when being brought out of their locked gaze 'Come! Come dance!'

'Mana, I'm not a good dancer' Atemu groaned as Mana pulled him along.

Yami dropped the petals that had collected and dusting his hands. Soon the shower came to an end and made Mana whine a little.

'Why did it have to end?' Mana complained with a pout.

'That was fun while it lasted' Yami gestured Yugi to follow as they walked passed 'See you around Atemu'.

Atemu watched Yami and Yugi walk back into the palace, when they had left sight Atemu gave a small sigh as he felt less tense now.

'You don't let many people call you Atemu' Mana said quietly, making Atemu turn to her 'Is Yami special in some way?'

Atemu blushed and looked away 'No of course not…I tried telling him before and he wouldn't listen so it's not going to work now…'

'Oh…okay…'

* * *

Atemu leaned over the balcony as he watched the sun set on the Egyptian land, the farmers and other workers returning to their homes for the night. Atemu sighed as the temperature started to cool down and his skin could feel it.

'Nostalgic again Atemu?' Mahad asked as he walked up to Atemu's side.

'Yes' Atemu replied with a smile 'Is it that obvious?'

'Whenever you think Atemu, it is usually something of great serious worth' Mahad smiled as he watched the pharaoh 'You know, I asked Mana to keep an eye on you'.

Atemu turned to Mahad 'What? Why?'

'Just observation. Nothing personal Atemu. She told me how you looked around a certain someone…'

Atemu frowned 'What certain someone?'

'Pharaoh, I believe you're in love with prince Yami'.

Atemu blushed to a heavy red colour and looked away, embarrassed by the statement 'W-What are you talking about? Y-You must be mistaken' Atemu stuttered.

'Mana says you've been giving long dreamy stares. You've talked about nothing but Yami-even your complaints are about him-and as I've noticed you've taken to watching him from afar. Sounds like the symptoms of love to me'.

'W-Well you're mistaken' Atemu muttered as he rubbed his cheeks 'I-I don't-can't love him…he annoys me so much!'

'Perhaps you see the good in him and think you can draw that out of him?' Atemu looked away as the blush refused to leave his face 'Do you think like that Atemu?'

Atemu bit his lip 'I do…see a better side to him…and I do like that side more…'

'Like as in infatuation?'

'No! Not love! Not…anything romantic! I can't and don't love Yami!'

Mahad sighed 'Why do you deny it to yourself? Is it because Yami will go back to his land soon?'

'Because it isn't true' Atemu looked away 'Leave me alone. I wish to be alone'.

'Certainly Atemu. I just hope you know you won't be able to deny yourself for too long'.

Atemu watched as Mahad walked back into the palace and left Atemu on his own. Atemu suspired when he was on his own, running his hand through his hair as he looked out on the last strip of sun on the horizon. Though he didn't want to admit it to anyone, he did seem to be attracted to Yami's kinder side, and he did seem to obsess over Yami a little bit than usual.

Atemu groaned as he rested his head in his hand, having to admit defeat and confessing to himself that he truly was in love with Yami.

*******************************End of chapter 6******************************

Me: 'Worst sickness in the world. Love sickness'.

Diao: 'I could think of worse things'.

Me: 'No Diao. It's the worst'.

Agil: 'I should know'.

Me: '…'

Diao: '…'

Agil: 'What? D-Did I say something wrong?'

Me: 'I didn't know you could feel that Agil…'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	7. These feelings

Me: 'I've been dreaming of this chapter'.

Diao: 'That's because you're evil and a pervert'.

Me: 'Two for the price of one!'

Agil: 'If you don't like or aren't old enough then **Don't read between the bold!**'

Chapter 7-These feelings

It wasn't long until Atemu got word back from Yami's father, explaining that the situation back in his home land was settling and he expected Yami home within the next few weeks. As soon as Atemu learnt this information, a sudden dull glum filled the palace-but mainly between Atemu and Yami.

The thought that he wouldn't be able to see or hear Yami-even his spiteful remarks-seemed to make the pharaoh depressed. And Yami had been acting different when he heard the news as well, whenever he passed Atemu there was no more comments or teasing jokes; it was a simple hello and he walked straight passed. It confused and worried the pharaoh, but there was little he could do to make Yami the way he was again.

Atemu had finished his court duties and left the hall, shutting the two large doors with a sigh. He then walked down the corridor, only to stop when he was about to walk into Mahad who walked round the corner.

'Sorry' Atemu apologised.

'No, I should be apologising Atemu' Mahad reassured 'You're in a rush though…'

'Just…' Atemu sighed 'Have you seen prince Yami at all?'

'Prince Yami…not for a while now…he's probably getting ready to leave tomorrow'.

'Yeah…probably. Thanks anyway Mahad'.

Mahad watched as Atemu walked off then, his dark aura following right behind him. He gave a dismal sigh at the sight before continuing to where he was going.

Atemu also sighed at the fact he was reminded off, that Yami was going to leave the next day. It seemed to only make the day look darker than it had been. Atemu then looked up hearing a door shut-and he didn't want to run into anyone else-he saw Yugi leaving the kitchens once again, a small jug of beer in his arms, presumably for Yami.

'Yugi' Atemu called out as he approached Yugi.

Yugi turned to him, then giving a small bow when the pharaoh approached 'Yes pharaoh?'

'Where you going with that?' Atemu asked, though knew the answer already.

'Oh, it's for Yami…he wanted a drink after his bath, so I went to get it'.

'Oh, he's taking a bath? No wonder no one knows where he is'.

Yugi nodded then a smile 'Well…I better get back to him, he must be wondering where I am' Yugi gave another bow before turning to walk away.

'Wait' Yugi turned back at Atemu's command 'I wanted to talk to you'.

'Oh, of course' Yugi returned to Atemu 'Is it something important?'

'Yes. I think…' Atemu rolled his eyes in thought, trying to think of a way to talk about the man without making it look suspicious 'Well…it's just whenever I've seen him recently…he's been acting strange…is there something wrong with him?'

'Oh, it's just…he's only realised how much he's missed home. So he's feeling a little homesick, but he won't be for too long now'.

Atemu stared at Yugi 'Did you make that up or did he tell you to say that?'

Yugi stared confused at the pharaoh 'I-I don't know what you mean…'

'I know there is something between you' Atemu accidentally ended up saying 'The way you two have been joined to each other's sides, the way Yami's been trusting and kind to only you, and the things I've seen you do together. Do you have strong feelings for each other?'

Yugi blushed slightly and shuffled on the spot 'N-No…h-he's a prince…I-I'm just a slave…w-we wouldn't have…s-such a connection like that…'

'Then why do you appear like it on the outside?'

'I-I…w-we're just f-friends my pharaoh…I-I should be going now…'

Yugi tried to escape to accusations but Atemu managed to hold onto his shoulder to stop the smaller one from leaving 'Tell me…please…' He ended up begging.

Yugi looked to Atemu's hand 'I-I can't…Yami told me not to tell anyone…'

'Tell me. I swear I won't tell anyone, I just want to know'.

'Why?' Yugi stared at Atemu over his shoulder 'Why do you want to know…so desperately?'

Atemu bit his lip, not ready to tell anyone about his deepest feelings-let alone to a foreign servant. Yugi seemed to pick this up and sighed, facing Atemu.

'We do have…a strong relationship. But more like closest friends' Yugi explained with a small blush 'Not the type…you're thinking of pharaoh'.

'Then how come I've seen Yami hold you and touch you?' Atemu continued to question.

'B-Because…we do have…a s-sexual relationship. B-But no love is in it'.

'So…you're his sex slave?'

Yugi shook his head 'No! No! Not as something as low as that! No, h-he asks me beforehand…a-and he doesn't force me or anything…he just…ummm…'

'Just what?' Atemu queried.

'He just…likes to…use his dominance…b-but not in a bad way!' Yugi sighed with a heavy blush 'I-It's complicated to explain it…'

'Simplify it then' Atemu ordered.

Yugi shook his head 'I-I can't. Yami told me not to tell anyone else about _that_ either'.

'You can trust me' Atemu assured.

'I-I'm sorry pharaoh…b-but Yami made sure I won't tell anyone…he doesn't want people to know…e-even if you torture me I can't say…I-I'm sorry…'

'Please, I have to know Yugi'.

Yugi looked up at Atemu 'Why?'

Atemu blushed and looked away 'B-Because…i-it leaves me with a lot of unanswered questions…a-and that…will make me question more and more…'

Yugi stared at the pharaoh 'Do…you have feelings for him pharaoh?'

Atemu blushed heavier and looked away, finding himself in an awkward situation without being able to back out of it honestly. Yugi picked up on the pharaoh's nervous state and decided to let him go easy.

'I-If I tell you…' Yugi said quietly 'Y-You mustn't say you heard it from me…o-or mention it at all! Y-Yami would be so upset with me…please…?'

Atemu nodded 'You have my word as pharaoh and as friend'.

Yugi bit his lip, then quickly checking the corridors to make sure they were alone before giving a sigh 'It was about…five years ago…Yami…was much different from how he is now' Yugi continued to shuffle his feet as he explained, but was determined to do so 'H-He was very nice and kind, a-and if he had met you then…he wouldn't have teased you so much-I wasn't…there…at the time…b-but they told me…t-they said that…o-one of the guards had taken an interest with Yami…a-and they found them…w-with Yami pinned to the bed against his will and torn from his clothes…t-they sentenced the guard to death for it…but Yami…he just…broke…' Yugi sighed and leaned against the wall as he carried on 'I was bought…to keep an eye on Yami, and make sure he was alright. But the most Yami did was curl up on his bed and do nothing…and the only thing he said was how weak he felt…being with the same sex is a sin in our country, so I wasn't even allowed to talk about it with Yami, we had to just…forget it happened…but Yami couldn't forget…'

'But then after that something changed in Yami. He became a whole new person…a person I don't think he wanted to become…he became so…negative towards people. And he was suspicious of everybody and pushed everyone close to him away; he said I was the only person he could trust. He made sure every inch of his body was covered, he broke any rules that he felt like, and he became so cold towards everyone. And when I asked him why he had done so, he just said that he was becoming stronger as a person' Yugi hugged the jug tighter to him 'He thinks…that what had happened to him…was because he was too nice to everyone and he let his guard down…and now he thinks that if he pushes people away, he'd be much more stronger. But I think, even he knows it's not right, and that it'll hurt him more; he just can't stop anymore'.

Atemu quickly wiped his eyes, not realising until Yugi had finished that he was on the verge of tears. The thought that someone could hurt Yami in such a way made him feel distraught, and he felt even worse that he thought so badly about Yami when he knew Yami didn't mean any of it.

'Yami likes you' Yugi said softly, looking up at the pharaoh 'He…doesn't show his feelings about you…but he cares about you so much…he told me so…I know' Yugi gave a small smile 'That's why he's been sad recently. Because he doesn't want to go home, because he knows he'll miss you when he goes home. He really does care about you pharaoh…do you him?'

Atemu didn't answer the question, just simply walked passed Yugi and carried on down the corridor. Yugi watched as Atemu disappeared down the corridor once more, Yugi gave a sigh, knowing that he would get scolded nonetheless.

* * *

Yami was standing in the water that came around his chest, he looked down at his pale slim body he had before holding his breath and ducking under the water to drench his hair, when he surfaced he took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair before leaning back against the wall of the bath.

'Figures you'd be here' Yami froze at Atemu's voice 'I want to talk to you'.

'Get out!' Yami shouted at him, one arm going down to his crotch and covering his genitals and one arm hugging around his chest as a heavy blush across his face 'Get out!'

'I won't leave' Atemu sat down on his knees so he was at the side of the bath 'I just want to talk to you-'

'We are talking! There! Happy? Just…leave me alone!' Yami flinched at Atemu being so close and moved to the other corner on the other side, making sure to face away from Atemu.

Atemu stared at Yami, seeing how scared and seclusive he had become. Atemu then stood up and unclipped his cape from around his neck; he then stripped down from his clothes before he walked round and stepped into the bath as well. Yami looked up as Atemu moved closer and tried to touch Yami, but Yami flinched and Atemu stopped before touching him.

'You…don't mean to be mean, right?' Atemu spoke softly 'I know there is good in you…I've seen it'.

'Shut up, you don't know anything about me' Yami growled 'Just…leave…o-or I'll call for the guards!'

'I don't want to hurt you' Atemu reassured 'If I did, I would've done so by now. I just-'

'Just what? Leave me alone now!'

'I want to help you…'

'You can help by getting away from me!'

Atemu reached out and cupped Yami's chin, Yami was forced to look towards Atemu's soft crimson eyes as they stared at each other in silence for a few moments.

'Yami…I'll never hurt you…I only want to be there for you…'

Yami stared fixedly at Atemu, and it was the same for him too. Atemu was consumed by Yami's eyes, a deep purple colour that was shining with small fear in them, but nonetheless still attractive. The two barely registered that they were moving closer towards each other, heads tilting slightly before they gently closed their eyes and their lips met in a kiss.

Atemu gave a heavy sigh, though it wasn't one when he was tired or annoyed, it was like his body had been lifted and became suddenly light; he half thought that he would start to float on the water anytime soon. Atemu's hand that cupped Yami's cheek slipped round the back of his head and ran through his hair as he brought the kiss more passionate between the two. Atemu wrapped his other arm around Yami's waist and pulled him closer, Yami was a little shaky but managed to slip his arms around Atemu's neck and kiss him just as passionately, stroking against the back of his skin. The two were getting more and more wrapped up within each other, their grip getting tighter and their kiss turning more fervently, by then they were giving small moans in the backs of their throats and each other's tongues were in the others mouth; whatever their kiss set off, it pleased Atemu highly. His body lit and heated up the more they kissed, and it made him crave more of Yami.

But when they heard someone clear their throat they jumped apart. Atemu glanced up at Mahad who stood by the bath, a small proud smile on his face as he watched the two royals faces blush to a red colour and look away embarrassed.

'W-We was just…t-talking' Atemu ended up stuttering. Breaking the silence between them.

'I see. Well I don't mean to interrupt your…talking my pharaoh. But Seth is looking for you for urgent matters'.

'Right, yes' Atemu glanced at Yami who had taken to looking away from both while trying to cover himself again 'G-Give me a minute to get changed'.

'Certainly' Mahad gave them a small bow before walking out of the baths.

Atemu blushed heavily and turned to Yami to say something to him, but no words came out so instead left the embarrassed prince in his bath before climbing out and getting changed back into his clothes, when he shut the door behind him, he was met with Mahad's still smiling face.

'Don't say a word about that' Atemu warned before walking away.

'Certainly Atemu' Mahad agreed as he followed the pharaoh.

* * *

The night came in faster than Atemu wanted; he laid in his bed with the covers around his body while he thought of only Yami and the kiss they shared. He gave a dismal sigh and closed his eyes, repeating the same sensation in his head as he knew he wouldn't feel it again.

But then he opened his eyes when he heard his bedroom door open. He quickly sat up but stared at the prince in front of him shutting the door behind him.

'Yami?' Atemu whispered 'What are you doing here?'

'I figured I'd come to you before you'd come to me and cause a scene in my room' Yami replied as he walked over and sat on Atemu's bed 'Go on then. Have your way with me'.

'Have my…?' Atemu shook his head 'No. You've got it all wrong'.

'Spare me. I'm not going to fall for the comfort trick again' Yami looked away 'Just do what you want with me and let me be'.

'I don't want to hurt you. I lo-'

'Don't!' Yami closed his eyes and bit his lip 'Don't say that…I cannot commit to another man, yet if it is forced, I can't do anything about it except enjoy it'.

'You want me to rape you?'

Yami flinched a little at the word 'Ever since I got here…ever since I've met you…you've been my sun, my breath, my heart when you shouldn't. And whenever I realise that I also realise I can't be with you' Yami hugged his arms slightly 'I thought…if I pushed you away…the feelings would go too…but you kept crawling back making them stronger than ever…I can't be sinned by another man again, but I want you so much'.

Atemu moved closer to Yami, sitting behind him slightly as he slipped his arm around Yami's waist and rested his head on his shoulder.

'I love you' Atemu whispered in Yami's ear.

Yami sighed and looked down at Atemu's hands, gently putting his own over Atemu's 'You have warm hands' Yami commented. Then turning to Atemu the two leaned closer together and started another kiss with one another.

(**Lemon starts le here!**)

It didn't take the two royals long to strip out of their clothing. The two had laid down on the bed as they took their kissing to a more passionate level again, Yami had his arms wrapped around Atemu's neck and ran his fingers through the pharaoh's hair, Atemu slipped his hand up against Yami's thigh. The prince gave a small gasp and shiver while breaking the kiss, making Atemu confused.

'What's wrong?' Atemu questioned.

'Nothing' Yami mumbled and looked away from the pharaoh.

'It couldn't have been nothing if you stopped' Atemu persisted 'What's wrong?'

Yami rolled his eyes 'Your hand is just really warm. Caught me off guard is all'.

Atemu looked down at his hand before smiling and placing a small kiss on Yami's chest and stroking over it lightly 'Do you not like my warm hands then?'

'Not when it catches me off guard' Yami grumbled, making Atemu chuckle.

Atemu kissed and loved Yami's chest for a few more moments before he let Yami turn over underneath him so he laid on his stomach. Atemu reached down and kissed down Yami's back before holding one of Yami's hands tightly before slipping himself inside of Yami; the prince gasped and tensed up when he felt Atemu enter him, panting slightly to himself. Atemu leaned down and kissed Yami's shoulder, making the prince look up.

'Are you alright?' Atemu asked.

'Fine' Yami panted as he turned his hand over so he could intertwine his fingers with Atemu 'Never thought it would feel so good'.

Atemu gave one last kiss to Yami's skin, then holding to Yami's hand tightly he started to thrust into Yami gently. The prince began to moan gently, feeling every thrust in him sending small jolts through him. Atemu kept at the slow pace, making sure he didn't hurt Yami or push him too far that he regretted it, but it was getting more and more harder to ignore his cravings. Soon Atemu picked up the pace, making them both moan louder as they started to lose themselves to the immense pleasure that was going through between them.

Yami was moaning loudly and was holding tightly to Atemu's hand as he moaned loudly in ecstasy.

'Atemu!' Yami cried out 'Atemu! I love you! I love you! ATEMU!'

Atemu felt Yami tense up after his loud heated cries, Atemu gave a few more hard thrusts before crying out Yami's name and releasing inside of Yami. Atemu fell on top of Yami as they both laid exhausted and panting together, their locked hands still together within each other.

(**End of le lemon!**)

* * *

Atemu gave a small groan when he woke the next morning, but his tired eyes opened slowly. He stared at Yami who laid awake next to him; they stared at each other for a few moments.

'Do you know what I've been doing for the past hours?' Yami asked quietly, Atemu shook his head gently 'I've just been staring at you…watching you sleep…do you like what you've done to me?'

'I don't know' Atemu replied just as quietly 'Do you?'

Yami gave a sigh 'Yes…' Yami then moved closer and placed a kiss on Atemu's lips 'I'm going to miss you…'

'I am too'.

The two then decided to leave the bed, not repeating what had happened between them to anyone, acting like nothing had happened between them. Yami and his servants stood ready to leave, Yugi was by Yami's side but kept silent nonetheless.

'Thank you for having us here' Yami said with a small bow 'We much appreciate it'.

'As do we' Atemu replied as he also bowed 'We hope you have a safe journey'.

'Thank you pharaoh'.

Atemu watched from the balcony as Yami walked out of the palace grounds. Atemu gave a small sigh, knowing he wouldn't see Yami again.

'Atemu' Atemu looked up as Mahad walked closer 'You aren't looking so well Atemu'.

'I am fine' Atemu replied as he watched the gates close on Yami.

Mahad sighed 'I'm sorry Atemu. I don't know of a cure for heartache'.

Atemu nodded 'It is fine Mahad. I…just want to be alone…'

'Certainly' Mahad gave a small bow before walking off and leaving Atemu on his own.

Atemu stared at an empty spot on the horizon, and after a while small tears ran down the pharaoh's face before burying his face in his hands to stop his tears from falling down.

*******************************End of chapter 7******************************

Me: 'That's the end'.

Diao: 'Really? It's a rather short story isn't it?'

Me: 'Yes well…it was good while it lasted…'

Agil: 'But Vann…you told me about the next chapter…'

Me: 'Damnit!'

Diao: 'We knew you would continue anyway'.

Me: 'Yeah. It was predictable, but still what can go wrong now?'

Diao: 'Don't say that. Something bad happens when you say that'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	8. The return

Me: 'Hehehehe'.

Diao: 'Yes…we all knew you were gonna make something happen'.

Me: 'I mean…come on…it was kinda…obvious…I think…'

Chapter 8-The return

It was four months after Yami's departure, everyone seemed to forget that the prince was ever there the only reminder they had was the depressed pharaoh who ruled over Egypt. Atemu had become secluded and hardly spoke to anyone about anything personal-not even to Mahad-he was more unenthusiastic about anything he did and there were the odd moments when the pharaoh was alone would even break down to tears. Of course none of this fared well against his health; he hardly ate much which made him skinnier than usual and weaker, the priests started to worry if Atemu didn't start eating well that he would get sick and die, but that seemed to be fine with Atemu.

It was another hot day in Egypt; Atemu sat on his throne with his head rested in his hand which leaned on the thrown arm, half listening to Seth talking about something important, but the pharaoh didn't care what was important and what wasn't important. Everything that was important to him was across an ocean.

Then the door suddenly opened, causing both Atemu and Seth to look up at the panting guard who gave a small bow to the pharaoh.

'Forgive the intrusion' The guard apologised.

'Speak. What could be so important to interrupt us?' Seth growled.

'I-I'm so sorry' He apologised again 'I just thought you'd like to know, that the Prince Yami has arrived and is already taking up quarters here'.

Atemu sat up, a rush of energy running through him when he heard that name once again. Seth only seemed to frown at the guard.

'Alright, we'll deal with him in due course' The guard bowed once more before leaving. Seth sighed and turned to Atemu but he was already up on his feet and leaving the hall, making Seth frown again 'Pharaoh, where are you going? We have important business to do'.

But Atemu didn't listen to Seth and only hurried down the corridor.

* * *

Yami sat on his bed in the spare room while he watched Yugi move around the bedroom; placing the items they had brought with them to where Yami told him to put it. They were having a peaceful time before the door was thrown open and Atemu stood at the door staring at Yami. The prince smiled and stood up.

'Yugi gives us a moment will you?' Yami asked.

'Yes' Yugi gave a small bow to Atemu before slipping past them and shutting the door behind them so they were alone.

The two stared at each other in silence for a while before Atemu ran over to Yami and hugged the prince tightly, feeling the urge to cry over him but managed to hold it back so he didn't displease Yami.

'I missed you so much' Atemu whispered in his ear.

'I missed you too' Yami replied as he hugged Atemu back 'So much…'

Atemu reached up and caught Yami's lips in a small but passionate kiss. Yami kissed back slightly before pulling away and hugging Atemu again, which the pharaoh didn't mind to hugging the prince back.

'I thought I was never going to see you again' Atemu sighed 'But…why are you back?'

Yami rolled his eyes 'You make it sound like it's a crime to visit people'.

Atemu chuckled 'You haven't changed a bit' Atemu smiled and rested his head on Yami's shoulder, just enjoying having the prince in his arms again.

'But…I did…come back for a reason…' Yami said quietly.

Atemu looked up at Yami 'What's wrong? You don't look…happy…'

'Well, it's quite serious' Yami sighed as he glanced at Atemu 'Perhaps you should sit down first' He held Atemu's shoulders and tried to sit the pharaoh down on the bed but he persisted to stay up.

'What's wrong? I don't like this at all, did someone get hurt?'

'No…' Yami sighed and stared at Atemu directly into his eyes 'I'm pregnant'.

The two stared at each other, not saying a word. Yami dared not speak as he wasn't sure how Atemu was taking it, and Atemu was too speechless to even say a word. After a few moments of silence Atemu managed to finally speak.

'Pregnant?' Atemu replied quietly.

'Yes Atemu' Yami replied 'Pregnant'.

'W-With whose child?'

Yami then frowned 'Unless you suffered a considerable amount of brain damage we did have sex together before I left'.

'Y-You mean…it's mine?'

'Yes Atemu, I haven't been to bed with anyone else since that time'.

Atemu then broke into a small smile 'O-Our child…' Atemu then hugged Yami tightly, catching the prince off guard and spun him around 'Oh Yami, you've made me the happiest man in Egypt!' He laughed and hugged Yami even tighter, making the prince blush slightly.

'Yes well…I'm glad you like it…' Yami muttered then sighed 'Here's what's going to happen: I'm going to tell my father I've been held up here for…a false reason, I have the child, you'll have an heir and I go back home like nothing happened. Deal?'

Atemu then looked up at Yami with a shocked face 'You mean…you came here…to abandon our baby?'

'Of course! I-we can't look after a child together! What did you expect me to do, tell my father and play happy families with you?'

'I expected you to do what's right' Atemu growled, letting go of Yami from his tight hug 'This is our child; you can't just leave and pretend it never happened'.

'I can and will' Yami growled back 'And this isn't our child, this is your child. I have nothing to do with it'.

'What happened to you?' Atemu questioned 'This isn't like you…what happened?'

Yami glared at Atemu 'I got some sense, unlike you. I know you'd like us to live together in happy times but that isn't life Atemu'.

'Then what about me? Do you still love me?'

Yami sighed and looked away 'It's changeable'.

Atemu bit his lip 'Fine. Be like that, I didn't even miss as much as I said'.

Yami glared at Atemu as he walked out and managed to slam the door hard behind him. The prince sighed, rolled his eyes and sat back down on his bed with a shake of his head. Atemu leaned against the closed door, giving a small sigh as he ran his hand through his hair before walking off and leaving Yami in his room.

* * *

Atemu was standing on his balcony again, he had been in his high viewing place for a long time; he wasn't sure how long it had been. He sighed and watched the people move around in the streets being normal, how he wished he was normal.

'Atemu?' The pharaoh rolled his eyes as Mahad walked up to his side 'I heard the prince had returned, how was your reunion?'

'It wasn't a reunion we talked' Atemu growled and looked away as Mahad picked up in his hostility.

'Oh? Did you disagree on something?'

'Yes' Atemu managed to mumble.

'Something important?'

'Yes'.

'Ah' Mahad then smiled as he looked out across the view 'Yami must be pregnant then'.

Atemu had to catch his breath back and turned to Mahad 'How did you know?'

'Atemu, you don't get to my position and not learn how to read people's bodies' Mahad explained 'I am a physician after all' He then smiled and faced Yami 'That, and Yugi told me about this information'.

'Oh…' Atemu glanced away again.

'Are you happy or upset that it is Yami who is pregnant?' Mahad questioned.

'I'm happy, I truly am…it's just Yami' Atemu glared at nothing 'He thinks that he can leave the baby here with me and then go back to his home like nothing had ever happened! How can he abandon our child?'

'Hmm…it does seem very odd' Mahad agreed as he crossed his arms over his chest 'Perhaps Yami is thinking about the child's safety'.

Atemu turned to him 'How can he be thinking of the child's safety if he is refusing to acknowledge it's his own child?'

'Remember my pharaoh that at his home same sex affiliations is not permitted. And the fact he wants to make this pregnancy a secret indicates he hasn't told anyone back at his home, I think if he had told someone that they would no doubt banish the prince and the baby…might not be living…' Mahad sighed 'Now, given that this is also your child, would you want to push Yami into something that might make him lose your baby and possible his own life?'

Atemu sighed and shook his head 'No…but he could live here with me, and I could protect them both from anything'.

'He is also a prince like you Atemu, he has duties to fulfil, a country to rule, I don't think it's possible for him to even consider living with you in Egypt'.

Atemu growled 'It's not fair!' He then punched the balcony wall before turning away 'It's just…damn annoying…'

Mahad walked closer and took Atemu's hand-making the pharaoh wince slightly as he observed it 'You shouldn't punch walls Atemu. It's not good for you'.

'Sorry' Atemu mumbled and kept wincing.

'I know it seems unfair' Mahad continued as he pressed on Atemu's knuckles to make sure it's not broken 'Life's hardships do appear one sided, but remember that Yami loves you, and that love is what makes you stronger'.

'Tch. Yeah I really wonder about that'.

'Hmm? You doubt him?' Mahad watched as Atemu looked away and gave a small smile 'Ah, Yami must've teased you again'.

'He said his love for me is changeable. Changeable' Atemu sighed 'Do you know what that means? It means that he can love me whenever he feels like, that's not love that's…wrong'.

'I'm sure he didn't mean it' Mahad reassured as he let go of Atemu's hand 'A lot has happened and changed, he's probably just confused and shocked, give him some time, he'll apologise'.

'He better, otherwise I'm throwing him out on the streets'.

Mahad chuckled 'Of course you will Atemu. Don't stay out here too long, wouldn't want you to get too hot'.

Atemu sighed 'Alright…'

'Don't worry Atemu; I'm sure that the gods will make everything work out'.

Atemu watched Mahad walk off before giving another sigh 'I hope so…I really do…'

*******************************End of chapter 8******************************

Me: 'Ha! None of you saw that coming!'

Diao: 'Vann, it was pretty obvious'.

Me: '…Ha! None of you saw that coming!'

Diao: Sigh.

Agil: 'I hope everything goes back to the way it was. Nasty Yami is too mean'.

Me: 'I'm sure it will' shakes head.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	9. No love

Me: 'Not gonna screw their lives up more. Not at all'.

Diao: 'Dude, we know you're gonna be evil. So just get it done and dusted'.

Me: 'Alright queen b*tch'.

Chapter 9-No love

Atemu stood by the wall and watched Yami, he was sat on the edge of the pond while he watched and listened to Yugi who paced the pond lightly and played with the water. Atemu didn't try to hide himself from the prince, like he wanted to be seen by Yami, and he was sure Yami knew he was there watching.

'Atemu?' Atemu looked up to see Mana walking to his side and looking out at the gardens 'Why do you like watching the prince?' Mana asked confused 'Why don't you go talk to him?'

Atemu sighed and shrugged his shoulders 'Perhaps…it's because if he is far away from me I can pretend what he is like rather than dealing with the truth of him'.

Mana stared at Atemu before the pharaoh sighed and turned to walk away, Mana would've asked where Atemu was going, but she felt that Atemu wanted to be on his own. Mana glanced at Yami and Yugi one last time before following slowly behind the pharaoh's path. Yami glanced over to the corridor before giving a sigh and sitting back against the wall.

'You didn't call Atemu over?' Yugi questioned as he took a lily out of the pond.

'No' Yami replied as he brushed over his clothes 'I don't feel like talking to him today'.

'Something happened between you and him…right?'

Yami smiled slightly before turning to Yugi 'It's for the best. You probably won't understand because you don't love anyone, but when you care for someone deeply you have to be cruel to be kind so to speak'.

'I do understand' Yugi said quietly as he sat next to Yami, placing the lily on Yami's lap 'I just don't believe you think that this is the best way to deal with it, especially since you're pregnant'.

'What would you wish me to do then?' Yami questioned 'Remember you are my servant and I am the prince, I know what can and can't be done. So don't criticise me about my decisions'.

'Yes…sorry…' Yugi stood up and moved around the pond again, Yami sighed and picked up the lily, holding the delicate white flower in his hand as he observed the water droplets run in and out of the petals depending how he tipped the flower.

* * *

Atemu sat on his throne, slumped over as he stared at his feet in thought, he could feel the sun's rays hitting his back and burning him up once again but for once he didn't care. He gave a heavy sigh and let one of his hands run through his damp hair-due to some sweat he had from the suns heat.

'Who would've thought you'd be here?' Atemu looked up and gazed at Yami leaning against the door frame 'A pharaoh coming to his throne room to seek comfort, don't you usually do that sort of thing in a temple or something?'

Atemu shrugged his shoulders 'Only quiet place…'

'Hmm…' Yami walked closer to the throne and the pharaoh 'And you were watching me, honestly Atemu I would've thought that you'd learnt I don't like peepers, you should've just come forward and talked to us'.

'My father taught me that I should do what is right' Atemu spoke up, sitting up straight by then 'And I think that you abandoning your child and ignoring your life is not right'.

Yami shrugged his shoulders 'And my father taught me to do what I was told'.

'And who told you to abandon your child and me?'

'The rules' Yami replied with a frown 'The law, the morality and the death sentence with my name on it. And it is not my child, I just happen to be carrying your child. I want nothing to do with it'.

'I don't believe you'.

'You can believe what you wish pharaoh. I thought you would've been happy; here I've come sailed on a wind bearing you news that you are going to have an heir. You have a problem marrying anyone and I have a problem in the form of a baby, you need an heir and I can give you one for free. Most normal men would be suitable with this proposition, but no you have to be difficult, what else do you want me to do?'

'I want you to admit that we are going to have a child and for you to step up to being a parent'.

'No' Yami replied.

Atemu sighed and rubbed his forehead 'You're so stubborn'.

'Ha! Like you can talk' Yami crossed his arms over his chest and smirked 'You'd love everything to revolve around you and your little world. Because it's always about what you want and getting it, is that how daddy raised you? A spoilt pharaoh?'

'Stop it' Atemu growled.

'Let's face it; you're nothing but a pathetic, whiny, and possessive pharaoh who makes sure he gets what he wants, either by power, seduction or force…and let's just say that your seductive charm was nothing against me. I just used you to my advantage'.

'I said stop!' Atemu then got up and punched Yami hard in the face.

Yami stumbled back but managed to stand up as he rubbed his red cheek, Atemu then grabbed the front of his clothes and yanked him forward, ready to punch him again. Yami glanced up at Atemu with the same smirk.

'You wouldn't want to hurt your child, would you Atemu?' Yami questioned.

Atemu glared at Yami, knowing that he was right about the statement. Atemu sighed and let Yami go, though his hands were still in tight fists and he glared at the floor instead. Yami casually brushed his clothes down, then turning to the pharaoh once more.

'See? Pathetic. You won't even attack me' Yami rolled his eyes 'Some pharaoh you are'.

'I…I…' Atemu bit his lip before turning and walking away.

Yami gave a small smile 'You can't even say it, can you?' Yami spoke up softly 'The other three words…'

Atemu didn't bother to start another conversation with Yami and walked out of the throne room. Yami sighed when he was alone once more, staring at the empty seat and hugging his arms as he thought to himself.

* * *

Atemu laid in bed when the night returned; he had managed to avoid any and all conversations with the prince for the rest of the evening. There was nothing he wanted to say to him, and he was sure any conversation they did have would've lead to an argument of some sort. Atemu sighed as he pulled the covers around him more, staring at the wall in thought.

"I want to say I hate him" Atemu thought as he curled up some more "But…that would be lying…damn him…he knows exactly what annoys me and sets me off…and yet I can't bring myself to dislike him…am I truly foolish for loving him like none other?"

Atemu then listened closely as he heard his bedroom door open, he remained still as the person approached his bed before slipping in next to him and leaning against Atemu's back while they curled up next to him.

'Do you always sleep naked?' Yami asked as he stroked Atemu's bare back.

Atemu couldn't help but smile slightly 'Yes…' Atemu replied 'Keeps me cool at night…'

'Looks perverse to me' Yami mumbled as he traced over Atemu's spine 'Like you're just waiting for everyone to join you in bed…'

Atemu chuckled lightly 'Sorry for sleeping in a way that keeps me comfortable'.

Yami rolled his eyes as he drew circles on Atemu's back 'Still perverse…'

Atemu chuckled lightly before sighing 'How's your face?' Atemu asked casually.

'Alright' Yami replied 'Red, but it's nothing I can't survive'.

'Good…I'm sorry…for hitting you…but you shouldn't say those things'.

'Why? Because they're true?' Yami sighed and slipped his arm over Atemu's waist and wriggled his fingers 'Here. Hold my hand'.

Atemu glanced down at Yami's hand before smiling and taking hold of it, intertwining both their hands and moving closer to one another.

'What I said was right' Yami said quietly 'It's your bad side about you…but it's also your good side. It makes you kind and caring and loving, stupid and so self-absorbed, but nice'.

Atemu smiled 'Does this mean your mood has changed back to wanting to steal my body again?'

Yami chuckled 'No…if I wanted to do that, I would've pinned you down by now. Just wanted to show I had a soft place for you in my heart'.

'But that doesn't change your decision does it?'

Yami sighed 'No…'

'I thought so…' Atemu glanced down at Yami's pale hand against his own tanned hand 'What can I do to change your mind?'

'Nothing' Yami replied as he closed his eyes 'Just be grateful you're getting an heir, I didn't have to tell you, just remember that'.

'Yes…' Atemu stroked over Yami's hand 'Why aren't you sleeping with Yugi tonight?'

'I didn't feel it was right for me to do so' Yami answered 'I haven't been able to do much since our last affair'.

'Figures' Atemu sighed and closed his eyes 'Sleep tight Yami…'

'You too' Yami muttered as he rubbed his face into Atemu's back 'You're still too warm…'

'Thank you' Atemu whispered before sleeping peacefully next to Yami against his body.

*******************************End of chapter 9******************************

Me: 'Hmm…Yami is being more jerk…'

Diao: 'And?'

Me: 'What would this mean?'

Agil: 'That you're up to something?'

Me: 'Quite possibly'.

Diao: 'Don't try and hide it then'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	10. Horus

Me: 'Hmm…what's the best way…to win this damn game?'

Diao: 'To learn the rules and play fairly?'

Me: '…Ah…might've been where I was going wrong'.

Chapter 10-Horus

As the months and months passed, the more desperate Atemu had tried to become to convince Yami to stay and to not abandon his soon to be family, but it was no use. Yami was too hard to crack into; a new wall had been built around him and Atemu couldn't break through it. But he wouldn't stop until he prevailed.

The night had cloaked the sky with its dark blanket, everyone was sleeping soundly. Atemu wasn't sharing his bed with Yami that night-it had become a daily routine every now and then for Yami and Atemu to share the same bed, it was Atemu's small flame to comfort him that Yami he still had feelings for the pharaoh.

Mahad was woken with a loud banging on his door; he sat up in his bed and walked to his door sluggishly before opening it. He stared at the panting Yugi at his door, he then frowned in confusion.

'Yugi?' He mumbled 'What's wrong?'

'It's Yami' Yugi breathed heavily 'I…I think he's gone into labour!'

Mahad nodded 'Alright, find Isis for me and tell her to meet me in his chambers, she'll know what to do'.

Yugi nodded at the orders and raced down the corridor to find Isis. Mahad collected the instruments he needed before hurrying to Yami's chambers to help him.

* * *

After a few long and hard hours, the baby had been born during the night. Yugi sat by Yami's side as he panted heavily after being stitched up; Yugi held Yami's hand in comfort as Mahad and Isis dealt with the crying newborn.

'It's a boy' Mahad informed the prince as they wrapped the baby in linen 'He looks perfectly healthy'.

Yami sighed and gave a small smile 'Good…'

Mahad let Isis hold the baby while he turned to Yami 'You'll probably be in discomfort for a while, but I'm sure it'll last only for a day or so. Anymore then it could get serious'.

'Could you…give me something?' Yami asked breathlessly 'I want…to go home…now…'

'I don't think that is a wise idea' Mahad warned 'You've had a lot happen to you, you should just rest'.

'I will…on my ride home…' Yami turned to Mahad 'Please…I just want…to go home…you'll do…as I say…right?'

Mahad sighed 'I suppose when you put it like that, I can't do anything else, but you must take plenty of rest and not exert yourself your highness'.

'I won't' Yami then gave a small smile 'Can you…give a message…to Atemu from me?'

'Why don't you tell him yourself?' Mahad suggested with a small smile.

'No…please…for me?'

Mahad sighed but nodded 'Very well, what would you like me to tell him?'

* * *

Atemu woke up the next morning, the pharaoh laid in his bed and watched as the sun rose through his window and warmed up his body. Atemu gave a final sigh before deciding to move; slipping out of his bed he got dressed and left his bed chambers. He looked around as he walked through the palace, feeling that something was amiss within the palace.

He looked up and smiled when he saw Mahad walk out of his room and picked up his pace to catch up with the doctor.

'Mahad!' Atemu called out, stopping the older male.

'Good morning Atemu' Mahad greeted 'Up rather early'.

'Indeed. Have you seen Yami this morning?'

Mahad lost his smile, making Atemu frown 'What? Did something happen? Mahad?'

'Prince Yami…has left the palace' Mahad explained 'He's most likely half way back home…'

Atemu stared at him 'He can't…'

Mahad patted Atemu's shoulder 'I'm sorry, there wasn't anything I could do'.

Atemu bit his lip and hung his head 'Bastard' He muttered under his breath and kept still.

'You should come with me' Mahad suggested as he turned to walk off 'There's someone I think you'd like to meet'.

Atemu stared up confused but followed Mahad deeper into the palace nonetheless. They came to his room, Mahad smiled and opened the door to let the pharaoh walk in first; Isis sat on a chair and looked up when the two arrived, in her arms was the little baby crying loudly in her arms, wrapped in a linen bundle. Atemu just stared, he was speechless and he wasn't sure what to do. Mahad walked over to Isis, taking the baby off her before turning to the still pharaoh, a small smile out of amusement went over his lips as he held the crying baby to him.

'Your son' He explained.

Atemu looked up at him 'S-Son?' Atemu replied shakily.

'Yes. It's a boy'.

Atemu stared at his son before shakily moving his arms out to hold the baby in his arms and close to his chest, the tiny baby seemed to soothe down in Atemu's strong arms and only whimpered occasionally. Atemu smiled and rocked him slightly.

'How do you feel?' Mahad asked.

'Indescribable' Atemu replied as he watched his son closely 'H-He's all mine…my son…' He gave a small smile when the baby scrunched its face up and wriggled slightly 'I love him so much…'

Mahad nodded 'Also, Yami wanted me to tell you something'.

Atemu gazed up at him 'What is it?'

'He wanted me to tell you that even though you were still the brainless pharaoh you are, he loves you very much and he always will do' Mahad turned to Atemu as he watched the baby squirm in his arms 'Atemu? You alright?'

Atemu nodded 'Fine…he's still a bastard though' Atemu sighed and smiled when his son whimpered again 'I've got to think of a name for him, haven't I?'

'Indeed pharaoh. We've checked over him during the night, apart from his persistent crying, he is in good health'.

'Good' Atemu hummed as he gently rocked the baby in his arms to soothe him 'A name…something that's…not easily forgotten…I've got it' Atemu smiled 'Horus'.

'God of the kings? I think that's a perfect name for him. I just hope that no one will believe he is the real Horus'.

Atemu smiled lightly and lifted his son up to kiss his forehead 'Horus…I'll protect you from everything…I won't ever let you go, ever'.

*******************************End of chapter 10*****************************

Me: 'The end…or is it?'

Diao: 'Knowing you. Doubt it'.

Agil: 'I hope not. I'd like to see them together'.

Me: 'Yes, it will create interesting sex scenes'.

Agil: 'Eh?'

Diao: 'Ignore her Agil'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	11. The journey

Me: 'Yes…you knew I wouldn't leave them unhappy'.

Diao: 'It's like a knife to the heart in it Vann?'

Me: 'Yes…I'm so cruel…and yet so kind…'

Chapter 11-The journey

It only took a few months for Horus to grow bigger and stronger than when he was born, Atemu did as Yami wanted so when people started to question Horus's mother he lied and said that he was a blessing from the gods given to him to rule Egypt after him; hence the god like name. Everyone bought it and nicknamed Horus the miracle child and that story spread through Egypt, only Atemu and Mahad would keep his real birth a secret.

Atemu watched his son play with Mana on the sand as he sat on the edge of the pond, a small sigh as he dipped his hand into the warm water gently while playing idly with a lily. Mana giggled as she picked up Horus, making him gurgle slightly at being held.

'Aww! Aren't you the cutest smallest pharaoh I ever did see!' Mana giggled as she sat him on her lap and hugged him lightly 'You must feel so lucky Atemu!'

Atemu didn't answer her, just stared deeply into the water as he traced his fingertips over the surface to create small ripples; Mana watched worriedly for a few seconds before speaking up again.

'Uhh…Atemu'.

Atemu snapped out of his thoughts and turned to her with a smile 'Yes? Something wrong?'

'I was just saying…you must feel lucky to have your son…right?'

'Yes of course' Atemu held his arms out so Mana passed him Horus so he could hold his son in his arms 'I feel special and…honoured to have such a great son'.

Mana watched as Atemu stroked over Horus's head before kissing him lightly on the head 'You haven't been yourself lately Atemu…is something wrong?' Mana asked worriedly.

Atemu glanced up at her and shook his head 'I'm fine Mana…honestly…'

'Well okay, if you say so' Mana smiled and stood up 'You want me to take Horus to the carers now?'

'Yes, I have business to attend to' Atemu handed Horus back to Mana as she sat him on her hip 'I'll be seeing you later little prince'.

Horus gave a small gurgle which made Mana giggle 'Babies are so cute! See you later Atemu!'

Atemu watched as Mana walked back into the palace while talking to the baby, Atemu gave a small smile but when Mana disappeared out of view he sighed and turned back to the water as he pulled a lily close.

'Yami…I wonder what you're doing now…' Atemu whispered to himself as he let the lily drift out into the water 'I miss you so much…'

* * *

After Atemu did his duties in the throne room he sighed and sat back in his throne, glad that the last of his problems were gone for the day, he ran his hair and sighed again. Seth didn't fail to notice this and glanced up at the pharaoh.

'Are you alright my pharaoh?' Seth questioned.

'Yes…just…a little tired' Atemu replied 'It's been a long day…I think I might rest for a while…'

'Do you want Mahad to examine you?' Seth suggested 'You could be ill my pharaoh'.

'That's not necessary. I'm fine, I just need a rest' Atemu reassured as he stood up and walked to the door 'I don't want to be disturbed unless it's something serious'.

'Yes my pharaoh'.

Atemu left the throne room behind and headed straight to his room, shutting the doors behind him he gave a relieved sigh to get away from everyone and everything, he slumped down the door slightly as he sighed before getting up and moving over to his bed. He crawled onto it and glanced at the side that Yami had laid on before.

'It was here…we made love…and he told me how he felt…' Atemu whispered to himself and curled as tears ran down his face 'I miss him…so much…it hurts…'

* * *

A few more days and Atemu hadn't changed, the same depressed longing state he was trapped in; he stood on his balcony once again as he stood slumped over the wall with his head in his arms, thinking about the times he had spent with Yami during his stay with them.

'Are you feeling alright Atemu?' Mahad asked as he walked over to Atemu.

Atemu gave a grunt as a response, not bothering to hide his heart ache from anyone anymore, Mahad glanced at Atemu before looking out at the view.

'Still upset about Yami leaving?' Mahad questioned.

'What do you think?' Atemu retorted.

'It hurts I understand' Mahad comforted in a quiet voice 'Like a hole has been pierced through your body…that hole doesn't go, it gets smaller in time. You can help speed it up by doing something or you can sulk and let it hurt more and let it heal slowly'.

Atemu stared ahead before removing his face from his arms 'Do something?' Atemu repeated.

'Yes. You have a son and a kingdom to rule, I'm sure you can find something to help you heal up quickly'.

'Yes…' Atemu gave a small nod before turning to Mahad 'I am a pharaoh, and I can't waste my time mopping around and expecting something magical to happen, right?'

'Yes Atemu'.

'Then that's it' Atemu put his hands on his hips proudly 'I'll go find Yami and get some final answers out of him'.

'Uhh…that's not what I meant Atemu'.

Atemu smiled and patted Mahad's shoulder 'Thank you nonetheless. You've made me think, and I'm glad you did' Atemu glanced at the setting before turning to the older 'I appreciate your advice'.

'Seth won't be pleased to hear this'.

'Seth doesn't have to come' Atemu retorted 'But my son must…I have an idea…and I hope it works'.

'Atemu…I hope you know what you are doing' Mahad whispered 'Knowing you, trying to stop you from leaving is impossible. Just do what you think is right'.

Atemu nodded and turned to walk back into the palace 'I'll better get everything together; I want to leave as soon as possible'.

'Good luck trying to convince Seth'.

* * *

'You're leaving?' Seth questioned with an annoyed tone.

'Yes' Atemu replied dully from his throne 'I don't care what you think Seth, I must leave, and you will not stop me'.

Seth growled but nodded 'How long do you think you'll be gone?'

'I'm not sure…hopefully a week or so…it depends on some things'.

'Like what my pharaoh?'

'Something that you don't need to know until I get back' Atemu stood up 'I'll take only a few men with me, and I expect you to look after this city while I'm gone, I want you to keep it up to standard'.

'Yes my pharaoh'.

'Good. I'll be taking Horus with me and I'll be leaving first thing tomorrow morning, so I want a boat ready to leave by then'.

'Of course pharaoh, but do you think taking your son is a good idea? He is still young and vulnerable' Seth reasoned 'It would be much better if he stayed here'.

"But I need him to convince Yami" Atemu thought before shaking his head 'He'll do fine. It would be nice to show him around a little'.

'If you say so my pharaoh'.

'I do…' Atemu turned to glance at the setting sun "Yami…I hope one way or another I can get the truth out of you. I would like to see you happy again".

******************************End of chapter 11******************************

Me: 'Mmm…yes…Atemu's gone to save the day'.

Diao: 'Are you ill again?'

Me: 'Ehehe…no…'

Diao: 'Bed. Agil will nurse you better'.

Agil: 'That's right Vann'.

Me: 'But…stories…'

Diao: 'Off!'

Me: 'Meanie…'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	12. The quest

Me: 'I'm not ill no more…but damn I'm tired…'

Diao: 'Didn't you just wake up?'

Me: 'Diao…you ain't making sense'.

Chapter 12-The quest

It took only a few days for Atemu's ship to arrive at Yami's homeland, as soon as the boat landed at the docks Atemu walked off and glanced around at the new surroundings, he glanced to his side when Mana caught up with him with Horus clinging to her.

'Is Horus alright?' Atemu asked.

'Yes. He should be fine' Mana replied and turned to Atemu 'Are we staying on the ship or do you have another idea for refuge?'

'I do. And hopefully it should work'.

After Atemu and the rest of his men left the boat and made sure it was in safe hands they walked through the streets of the city, the people of the city glanced at the newcomers with cautious eyes and stood back while they watched with curiosity. They soon reached the palace and after clearing their names they were allowed to enter the marble building; statues and plants covered the ground while murals spread out over the walls to illustrate battles and such. The guards led them to the throne room where they quickly explained to the king about Atemu, and then let the pharaoh walk in himself; King Akumun sat on his rich coloured throne with his subjects by his side. He smiled as Atemu walked in.

'Pharaoh, this is…unexpected' He admitted with a smile 'But we're happy you're visited, and many thanks again for taking care of my son in our time of need. You'll always be welcome here'.

'Thank you' Atemu gave a small bow 'I'm only hoping to stay for a few days nevertheless'.

'Very well' He then glanced to Mana who held Horus in her arms 'And this must be the famous miracle child. Yes?'

'My son, Horus' Atemu corrected 'I figured he'd like to get out a little more'.

'Quite'.

'Father' Atemu turned when he heard the familiar voice 'Can I-' Atemu's eyes met with Yami's as he stared at the pharaoh before his face burned up with anger 'What the hell are you doing here?'

'Yami!' His father hissed 'Be polite to our guests!'

Yami glared to his father before giving a fake smile to Atemu 'Sorry, just surprising to see you here' Yami replied through gritted teeth 'I'll talk to you later father'.

And with that he sharply turned on the spot before marching out of the halls. Atemu gave a sigh when he left, knowing that Yami wouldn't be pleased with his small visit at first.

'He doesn't seem to like you' Mana whispered to the pharaoh.

* * *

After the king had ordered some slaves to lead Atemu and the rest of his men to give them spare quarters for their rest, Atemu however didn't want to wait and left his room, searching around the grounds. He walked out into the lush gardens they had, filled with bright grass and many coloured flowers, ponds also held some ground with small pond life and decorations around them. Atemu walked over to the pond with Horus in his arms, kneeling down by the water while his son watched dragonflies dancing over the water.

'What the hell do you think you're playing at?' Yami hissed, making Atemu look up 'Are you trying to kill me?'

'I'm trying to make sense of your god damn messed up mind' Atemu spat back, standing up to face Yami 'Yami; you have got to tell me what is wrong'.

'You are what is wrong. You can never be happy without making sure I'm plagued with misery!'

'I do not want that! I want to know the truth Yami! And I want to know now! Like why did you leave me? Why do you refuse to acknowledge your own son?'

Yami glanced at Horus as he played with Atemu's shoulder; Yami gave an uninterested look at the child before turning to Atemu 'I have no son'.

'How can you say that while looking into your son's eyes? What is wrong with you?'

Yami stared at him for a few quiet moments 'Atem-'

'Yami!' The two looked up as a girl skipped over to Yami 'Hey, there you are. I've been looking all over for you'.

She then reached up to kiss Yami on the lips, Atemu felt his heart twist and sink when he saw Yami kiss someone else but he managed to keep his voice restrained as he watched them part. The girl then turned to Atemu 'Oh…I'm sorry, I didn't know we had visitors'.

'This is the pharaoh of Egypt' Yami explained, then turning to Atemu 'Pharaoh this is Suyuri…my…fiancée…'

Atemu's face fell as he turned to Yami but nodded 'Well…nice to meet you'.

'Yes' She gave a small bow to the pharaoh 'I hope you enjoy your stay pharaoh'.

'Me too'.

She then turned to Yami 'I'll speak with you later then…I see you're busy'.

She gave Yami one last quick kiss and left them on their own, Atemu watched her walk away before turning to Yami as he glanced away, knowing what Atemu's line of questions would be next.

'You're getting married?' Atemu questioned.

'Yes' Yami replied glumly.

'Did you know this when we slept together or was this just to spite me?'

'There you go again!' Yami growled 'Because of course it can't be anything else but you! You don't ever think that it might be because I'm doing this for my people and for my father huh?' Atemu stared at Yami as he glared back at the pharaoh 'Did you not wonder why I abandoned my only son? And why I made you promise to keep it secret? Did you not wonder why I was so tempted to be near you yet I wanted you to hate me? Did you not think at all Atemu? No, because once again it's Atemu's world-Atemu's problem, Atemu's feelings, Atemu's rescue. Because to you no one else matters, just as long as you're on top of the list'.

'That's not true!' Atemu growled as he grabbed Yami's shirt to yank him forwards 'I never think like that!'

'Oh no? Then why are you here?' Yami questioned with a frown 'To let the world see your son? To get some air? Or was it you came here so you can bed me in hope it would mend your broken heart?'

Atemu glared at him before letting him go 'Maybe' He muttered.

'Typical. Typical pharaoh Atemu'.

'But only because I love you!' Atemu proclaimed 'And I wanted to know why you really hated us so much and to help you! Do you love that woman?'

'It's an arranged marriage' Yami sighed when he saw Atemu's questionable face 'No Atemu, I do not love her'.

'Do you love me?'

Yami glanced away 'I can't say…I had to give up that to protect myself…'

'And you have the nerve to call me self-centred?'

'I don't think of my whimsical needs!' Yami hissed 'This is my life I'm talking about! All you can think about is your body!'

'You are my life! Haven't you figured that out? I would die for you!'

'Then you need to place your infatuation with someone who deserves it. Not me' Yami gave a sigh 'If you excuse me…I have things I should do'.

Yami turned to leave, Atemu watched him walk away before hurrying back to him 'Wait!' Yami stopped to listen to Atemu 'Fine. I don't care what you do, if it's what you want…but just answer me this…do you love me?'

Yami didn't answer but hung his head, knowing the words were on his tongue and yet he couldn't utter them. Atemu sighed, trying to think of another way.

'Okay, then if you won't say it. Do it' Yami looked up and turned to Atemu 'Tonight. If you love me…come to my room-we don't have to do anything you don't want to, just come to my room so I know…and if you don't…then don't bother coming…'

Yami stared at Atemu before turning and walking back into the palace and disappearing from Atemu's view. Atemu sighed and turned to Horus who made a few whimpering noises in his father's arms as he clung to Atemu tightly, he placed a small kiss on Horus's head as he hugged him tightly and prayed to the gods that he was right about Yami's choice.

*******************************End of chapter 12*****************************

Me: 'So…Yami was engaged'.

Diao: 'You know people will kill you when they marry'.

Me: 'I know…but it's still good!'

Agil: 'But…Atemu would be so sad…'

Me: 'I know! That makes it even better!'

Diao: Sigh.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	13. Soul and heart

Me: Sigh 'I really like ancient Egyptian stories…I must do another one after this one'.

Diao: 'Write it down girl'.

Me: Writes down 'Done'.

Agil: 'If you don't like or aren't old enough **Don't read between the bold!**'

Chapter 13-Soul and heart

Atemu laid in the bed that was given to him; he laid, and stared and waited. He had stayed awake for most of the night, hoping that Yami would enter his room and calm his fears, but so far nothing had happened. Atemu sighed and turned over in his bed, he had to accept the fact that Yami wasn't going to come by anytime soon.

But it seemed that as soon as he thought that the door seemed to creak open and Atemu sat up to watch Yami shut the door behind him. Silence passed through them as Atemu stayed in his bed and Yami stood by the door with his head hung, Atemu wanted to say something but he wasn't sure what would be appropriate at the time.

'I'm here' Yami whispered but it was loud enough for Atemu to hear 'Now what?'

'I'm not sure' Atemu admitted as he looked down at the bed sheets 'I thought you wouldn't come actually…'

Atemu looked up to see Yami move closer to the bed and sit down, he gazed up and stared into the pharaoh's eyes 'Since I'm here, and even though it goes against everything, can you kiss me Atemu?'

Atemu nodded and moved closer to Yami so he could reach over and plant a kiss on Yami's lips, his hand stroked up Yami's chest lightly as he kissed Yami passionately, Yami gave a soft moan as he leaned in and kissed Atemu back just as passionately. It had been so long since Atemu had felt his lips, the spark they sent through his body was alive again and he wanted only Yami again. He gently tipped him back until he laid on the bed and Atemu was leaning over him and eager to be against Yami's warmth again.

'Nnn…stop' Yami parted from the kiss with a red face and glanced away 'Atemu…we cannot do this'.

'Then why did you come?'

Yami turned to glare at Atemu 'You promised we wouldn't do this sort of thing, I only wanted a small kiss for old times' sake'.

'But I want you' Atemu whispered as he stroked Yami's face.

'Hello Atemu's world' Yami greeted sarcastically 'All you again isn't it?'

'No'.

Yami raised his brow in question 'Oh really?'

'Yes, because I know you want this too' Atemu replied.

'And you think you know what I'm feeling then, right?' Yami rolled his eyes 'Typical men'.

'Then tell me what you feel like then; make me understand'.

Yami gazed back up at Atemu and their eyes became locked again for a few moments before Yami sighed and reached up to hold Atemu's face in his hands.

'I hate that look' Yami mumbled.

'What look?' Atemu questioned.

'_That_ look' Yami repeated 'It makes me remember why I miss you so much'.

And with that Yami pulled Atemu closer to continue the passionate kiss they had to break and ran his fingers through Atemu's hair.

(**Lemon starts…now!**)

Atemu was stroking up and down Yami's bare body now, caressing his chest lightly as he gave the prince small kisses to his lips now and then between his touches.

'Taking in all you can see pharaoh?' Yami questioned with a small smirk.

'You know I love your body' Atemu whispered before placing a kiss on Yami's chest 'I love everything about you'.

'Hmm…' Was Yami's reply as he watched the pharaoh go lower down his body before he licked up Yami's member. Yami gasped but quickly covered his mouth to hide his pleased moans as Atemu continued to love his manhood fervently 'A-Ah! Atemu!' Yami moaned quietly.

Atemu glanced up at Yami with lust filled eyes before moving back up and catching his lips in another kiss, Yami kissed Atemu back and slipped his arms around Atemu's neck to pull him closer; Atemu split Yami's legs apart so his entrance was clear before he pushed himself into it as they kissed.

Yami gasped and pulled away from the kiss to moan into Atemu's shoulder as he pushed in all the way until he was inside Yami deeply. The prince panted heavily and shifted his legs slightly to get comfortable in the position he was in while Atemu kissed up and down his neck to relax him.

Atemu then began to thrust gently into Yami, the prince moaned quietly into the pharaohs' skin as his grip tightened in his hair. Atemu gave a small hum as he continued to kiss around Yami's neck; it was just like before, like they never had parted or got angry with one another, like the world didn't exist around them anymore as it was just the two. Atemu picked up the pace after a few moments, making Yami moan louder and try to hide his face deeper into Atemu's skin, his hot breath heated Atemu's shoulder like Atemu's breath warmed Yami's neck. Small sweat were covering the two royals as they moved at their fast pace.

'Ngh! A-Atemu' Yami moaned quietly into his skin 'So…go-good' Yami panted and closed his eyes 'M-More…I want to feel more…AH!' Yami bit his hand to keep himself quiet as Atemu thrust harder into Yami's body, panting and moaning himself Atemu reached for Yami's ear.

'I love you' Atemu whispered into it.

'I-I love you to' Yami whispered back but was taken over by the moans again as Atemu continued to pound into him and hit every right spot that sent chills down up and down his body like electricity and clouded his mind with pleasure. Soon after the pressing and teasing with his spots, Yami was reaching his edge, with a crimson colour to his face Yami was trying to quieten his moans-which proved difficult then he first thought.

'A-Atemu!' Yami cried out 'I-I can't…! Mmm! I-I'm going…!'

Atemu then reached down to kiss Yami deeply on the lips in an attempt to help cover his moaning as he too was reaching his limits. He continued to thrust into Yami as they kissed before they both tensed and moaned loudly in each other's mouth as release was spread over their bodies, they then parted breathlessly and sluggishly before lying down and catching their breath back.

(**End of lemon…now!**)

Yami was resting on Atemu's chest as they both recovered from their love making; Yami sighed and let his hand stroke over Atemu's chest lightly.

'How do I let you get your way with me?' Yami asked quietly.

Atemu shrugged 'Because you love me?'

Yami was silent for a few moments before nodding 'Yes…that's probably it' He sighed and drew shapes on Atemu's skin 'You don't understand…do you Atemu?'

'About what?'

'About…the things I did'.

Atemu sighed 'I do. You're getting married and I bet you don't want anyone to find out about your gay relations right?'

Yami nodded 'It would…destroy everything; not just myself, they could threaten war on you, and if my father and his armies caught you…they could kill you…and Horus' Yami buried his face in Atemu's body 'You think I'm selfish? I was pushing you away to keep you safe…'

'What about Yugi? Haven't you bedded with him?'

Yami gave a nod 'I'm…selling him. I can't keep him, even if I wanted to it would be too risky…he knows…and he understands. But it's tearing me apart…'

'Then say no. Don't get married and don't force yourself to do this'.

Yami sighed and sat up 'I can't. Unlike Egypt, I can't decide what I want and what I can't have, this marriage is for my father's best interest…and I have to do it'.

Atemu then sat up and slipped his arms around Yami's neck before kissing his skin lightly 'What do you want Yami? Tell me'.

Yami closed his eyes and held Atemu's arm in his hand 'You…' He turned to face Atemu 'Will you come…to my wedding?'

'If it means seeing you one last time…yes' Atemu reached closer to place a kiss on Yami's cheek 'I won't forget you'.

'Neither will I…I love you' Yami reached over to place a kiss on Atemu's lips, Atemu kissed back and held Yami close to him all through the night until they had to part again.

********************************End of chapter 13****************************

Me: 'Will Atemu go? Will Yami get married?'

Diao: 'Don't say will you continue'.

Me: 'Will I continue?'

Diao: 'Damnit'.

Agil: 'She's only joking Diao'.

Me: 'Or am I…'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	14. Married man

Me: 'It's the final showdown!'

Diao: 'And this is serious because…?'

Me: 'Because they could totally die if Yami refuses'.

Diao: 'Wait, you didn't put that in!'

Chapter 14-Married man

Atemu stood within the crowd gathered at Yami's wedding, Yami stood in front of the priest with his fiancée standing happily by his side. They were reading vows at the moment which seemed to only drag the torture longer, Atemu sighed and turned to Mana who was standing by him and handed Horus to her.

'Take Horus to the boat' He whispered to her 'We'll be leaving as soon as the wedding is over'.

'Okay Atemu' Mana sat Horus on her hip before walking out.

Horus gave a small squeak when he was shifted to one person to another, making Yami glance over to them and stare at Atemu for a while; the male's pained face only reflected back on Yami, both of them hating that the situation they had dived into.

'Yami' Yami was broken out of his thoughts and turned to his soon to be wife; she held her hand out and wriggled her fingers to indicate to Yami to hold her hand, which would mean that he was putting his life to marriage.

Yami reached out to hold her hand but then quickly withdrew it and hid his face 'No' He mumbled.

Suyuri blinked 'Yami? Yami what's wrong?'

'Yami what is the matter?' His father questioned.

Yami shook his head and stepped away 'I can't…do this…' Yami started to walk towards Atemu 'I can't do this…because…he has my heart' Yami then moved closer and wrapped his arms around Atemu and hugged him tightly 'You're the only person I could love'.

There was a gasp through the hall and Yami turned to see his father's face scrunch up in anger 'Yami! Stay away from him! You are not allowed to be with another man!'

'I don't care!' Yami shouted and stayed close to Atemu's side 'I love him father! And there's nothing you can do to stop that!'

Atemu gave a small smile and held Yami's hand tightly.

'Guards! Seize them!' His father ordered.

Yami and Atemu glanced around as the guards approached them, Atemu dragged Yami to the door and they both ran out with the guards chasing them. They turned corners and were near the entrance only to skid to a stop to see guards blocking their exit.

'Atemu…what do we do?' Yami whispered as they backed away from the approaching guards.

But as soon as the guards started to move they were hit over the head and both males stared surprised at Yugi who held a large stick in his hands.

'Yugi?' Yami questioned as Yugi ran over to them 'What are you doing?'

'I'm sorry' Yugi apologised 'But I heard what they were going to do…and I am your servant…no matter what happens I'll be by your side'.

Yami gave a soft smile but when the guards started to get back consciousness they quickly ran past them and onto the streets, making it to the dock in time and boarding their ship back to Egypt with everyone on board.

* * *

Once the ship was far out into sea and away from danger, Atemu could relax. He left Horus in Mana and Yugi's hands as they entertained the child, Atemu went in search for Yami which wasn't hard as he was standing by the side of the boat watching the sea, Atemu walked over and stood by his side.

'How do you feel?' Atemu asked.

Yami gave a heavy sigh 'Let's see; I've disobeyed my father, went against the gods for my disgusting behaviour, and probably jeopardised my people. And yet somehow…' Yami turned to Atemu to stare deep into his eyes 'I feel…free'.

'Free?'

'Yes. Like chains have been torn off me…' Yami crossed his arms and turned to his lover 'If I have to live with you, I want changes'.

'Okay. What would you like?'

'Firstly I do not want to be labelled as your queen, whore or lover. I am a prince and that is what I want to be known as'.

'Noted'.

'And another thing; I want what's best for Horus, clothes, food, toys whatever he wants he gets, I won't have any of this "Too expensive" stuff. And I don't want you to leave me with all the rearing, you must participate as well, regardless of being pharaoh or not'.

Atemu chuckled lightly 'Okay. Anything else?'

'Yes. I want a bigger bed'.

Atemu tilted his head 'A bigger bed? Why?'

'Because your bed is too small to hold the both of us, last time I was in it I thought half of my body was going to fall out'.

Atemu gave a chuckle 'Very well, consider it done' Atemu then moved closer to stroke Yami's cheek 'I have a feeling that we're going to be a great family'.

'Hmm…' Yami nuzzled his face into Atemu's hand lightly 'You better be worth it'.

'I wouldn't know would I?'

'I suppose not' Yami then leaned forwards to place a small kiss on Atemu's lips before sighing 'Atemu's world always gets its way once again'.

Atemu chuckled and watched Yami walk off to Yugi and Mana to hold Horus, Atemu gave a sigh before turning to the sea to watch it in thought.

*********************************End of chapter 14***************************

Me: 'Yeah you knew he wasn't going to get married'.

Agil: 'It was still tense though…'

Me: 'Pfft, unlikely!'

Diao: 'Vann stop being depressing'.

Me: 'You stop being depressing!'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the last chapter!'


	15. Egyptian life

Me: 'So this is the end'.

Agil: 'Yep'.

Diao: 'Finally'.

Me: 'We'll find out if Yami got that bigger bed'.

Chapter 15-Egyptian life

Yami's eyes gently opened, the hot sun was scattered over his face and body as the leaves of the tree broke its gaze but it was enough to warm his body up. Yami sighed and turned to Atemu-whom lap he rested on-the pharaoh gave a gentle smile and brushed some of Yami's bangs out of his face.

'You awake now?' Atemu asked.

'Mmm' Came Yami's reply as he rubbed his eyes 'I didn't realise I was asleep until I was dreaming…'

'It is a warm day today'.

'Yes' Yami managed to push himself up sluggishly while his hand still kept to his eye, his head turned as he heard giggles and laughter seeing Horus running around playing with Yugi and Mana by the pond, a small smile spread across his lips as he shifted closer to Atemu and sat next to him against the tree 'Do you know what my dream was Atemu?'

'No' He faced Yami and took his hand 'What was it?'

'It was the first time I gave myself to you. In reality that has been five or so year's right?'

'Right' Atemu agreed.

'I still feel like it was yesterday' He sighed and closed his eyes momentarily as he relaxed 'One of the best days in my life…'

'Same with me' Atemu then smirked and glanced away 'Although you haven't changed since then'.

'Hey!' Yami gave Atemu's stomach a small jab making him hug his body 'I'm much more decent then I was before I'll have you know!'

'Yes. That's why you've just assaulted me' Atemu joked lightly with a chuckle to follow.

'Damn you! I'll have your head!' Yami threatened to his lover, crossing his arms and looking away with a pet lip.

'You say that all the time. But I know you don't mean it, right?'

Yami gave a small hum as he glanced back at Atemu 'I'll admit that without your head your body wouldn't be the same'.

'I thought so' Atemu ran his fingers over Yami's skin and cheek before leaning closer to kiss him fully on the lips before they were pulled out of their romantic embrace by their son and forced to play along with his game.

* * *

Me: 'I think this might be my shortest ending ever…'

Agil: 'I think Kidnapped is actually'.

Me: 'Oh yeah…'

Agil: 'What will you be doing after this Vann?'

Me: 'Well I'll be starting an Egyptian story (Too damn good!) And then I'll be doing a Kleptoshipping (BakuraXYugi) story.

Diao: '…Did you say that right?'

Me: 'Yep!'

Diao: '…Seriously?'

Me: 'Someone requested it and I said I'd do it!'

Diao: 'Learn to say no damnit!'

Me: 'Never!'

Everyone: 'Thank you for reading and reviewing this story and we hope you enjoyed it!'


End file.
